The Jealousy
by Danishartist
Summary: Eren lives a peaceful life. He is strong, clever and has great friends and family. Though when it gets announced that Levi Ackerman - Eren's childhood enemy who terrorised his past - will be moving into their house and live in Eren's bedroom with him, suddenly Eren's whole life turns upside down. (Endgame Ereri!)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_"Stop it!" I whined, like the little child I was._

_He had grabbed my teddy bear yet again, but this time he kept stomping on it, with no intentions to stop. _

"_Cut it out!"_

"_Then stop being such a little bitch," He just answered, ending the fight by kicking the teddy to the other end of the room. _

_I started to cry, as I crawled towards the wall to grab the toy. I hugged it, burying my face into the soft fabric._

"_You're such a girl," He said, before walking over to stand in front of me._

"_And you're a bully," I answered, not wanting to look at him. "Go away!"_

"_Why should I do anything you say? I'm older than you, brat. I am the one who makes the decisions,"_

_He squatted down to face me properly, and I lifted my head a tiny bit to look at him from the corner of my eyes._

_It was blurry though, since I was still crying. _

"_Well, your decisions suck," I mumbled, resulting in him grabbing my hair and tilting my neck back. _

"_Impressive language you have for a 7 year old little shit," He chuckled, but there was no laughter in his eyes. I was forced to look at him now, and I saw nothing but indifference in his eyes._

_I shivered. I felt cold just by looking at him. _

"_Impressive how little your brain is, for a 9 year old," I almost pressed the words out through my gritted teeth, making my hands into fists._

_I could see how his jaw clenched, making me shiver in fear. He looked like he wanted to kill me.  
>"You're damn lucky that your mother still checks for bruises on you," He said, his face getting closer to mine. "Or I would kick your sorry ass," <em>

_He almost whispered it, and the sound of his voice made me push him away. The 2 years between us made the strength difference quite clear though._

"_But I won't touch a hair on you," _

_He stood up, smiling down on me. I stayed pressed up against the wall, holding my teddy bear tight against my chest. I sighed in relief, even though his odd smile creeped me out._

"_But I can hurt you in other ways though," _

_He moved so quickly, I didn't even realise that my teddy bear was out of my arms before he had walked away with it._

"_What? No, stop! Don't hurt Mr. Teddy!" I screamed, trying to stand up to get to him. I was too late, though. _

_As if everything happened before my eyes in slow motion, I saw Levi turn around to face me. His hand had grabbed around the teddy's neck, ripping it off. _

_I screamed out in agony, as I witnessed my most precious toy being torn apart in front of me._

* * *

><p>"Eren, are you okay?"<p>

I nodded quickly, turning my head to face Mikasa. She was sitting in front of me, with several books on the table between the both of us. We were studying in the library as always, and as always I never paid attention. Or no, I actually wanted to learn, but I somehow always ended up spacing out instead.

"Yeah, sorry about than. Where were we?"

"At question four. What is burn-beating and the difference between that and mechanised farming?"

I rubbed my forehead, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ahh … Umm … Burn-beating is when you burn the forest away before starting to work on the soil … And, umm … "

"And then you only work on it for 1-2 years, before moving onto the next piece of land,"

A voice from behind me supplied. A loud _donk _was heard when several books landed on the table.

Arms wrapped around my chest, and I felt a cold cheek pressed against mine for a second.

"Working hard, eh?"

Mikasa was still writing down what both of us had said, making time for me to move my head to the side to look him in the eyes.

"As always," I rolled my eyes to support the sarcasm in my tone. He just chuckled as an answer before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Are you done being cute and fluffy? I need this done today, Eren." Mikasa said irritated, hitting her pencil onto the table several times. Loudly.

"Sorry," The lovely boy behind me mumbled, before grabbing his books again. "I won't disturb you any more than necessary. I just wanted to remind you that you're coming over to my place tonight,"

"As if we could forget!" Mikasa rolled her eyes, but her face looked softer now. "You've been talking about your new room for weeks,"

"And now I finally get to show you. I'm so excited!" He chuckled, jumping up and down for a few seconds, clapping his hands.

I laughed, finding him absolutely adorable.

"Stop it, okay? The Library Lady will find you and ban you from here for a week!" I saw, sounding very serious. He stopped instantly, looked at me with horrified eyes.  
>"Sorry," He whispered, clearly terrified by the thought.<p>

"It's fine," I laughed by the result of his expression. "Just go home. We'll meet you at 6, okay?"

"Okay. See you later!"

He tried to wave while holding all the book with the other hand. Clearly it didn't go very well, resulting in him dropping several books on the floor. He quickly squatted down to pick them up again, and then running out before the Library Lady could come and ban him for making noises.

After waving back, my hand fell down to rest on the table, and I looked at Mikasa.

"Let's get this over with," I said with confidence, sending her a smile. She returned it with a small one, but at least it was one.

She had been so moody lately, something I couldn't really help but notice. I had already tried to figure out the answer, though there could be several things wrong.

The one thing I had believed to be the source though, was that she was annoyed by me and Armin.

We had only started dating a couple of weeks back, and she probably felt like a third wheel.

Probably.

* * *

><p>"Wauw, Armin, this looks great," I said, looking around the room. My comment came out a bit flat, making it sound unbelievable, so I quickly added "I like the colour,"<p>

Armin had been so excited for us to see it, and I felt like his excitement had giving me too high expectations. The room was normal, just like anyone elses, yet he was acting like it was the greatest thing in the world.

It was bigger than the one he had had before, and all the colours of the walls was light blue. The floor was white as well as the ceiling, and the curtains was a darker shade of blue. His one size bed was in the corner, making room for his large desk and the huge bookcase that was filling a whole wall on the other side. It was all filled with books of course.

"It's really pretty, Armin," Mikasa said, placing herself in the chair at the desk. I kept went over to the bookcase where there was a shelf that wasn't filled with books. Instead there was 4 different photographs. The first one was with his family, the second with his grandfather, and the third was with me and Mikasa when we where younger. I smiled at the memory – that day we had been making christmas decorations, and all of our faces and hair was filled with glimmer. We looked rather cute, I acknowledged with a smile on my face.

Those were the days.

I grabbed the last photo in my hands, surprised. It was me and Armin, but I couldn't remember it being taken.

"When was this?" I asked confused, showing it to Armin who was standing at the bed. When he looked up, his face instantly flustered, and he quickly walked over there.

"Oh, that's … " He took it from my hand, staring at it intensively for a moment before putting it back. "A couple of days after we got together,"

"Oh,"

I looked at it again, noticing the details now. We were sitting in my sofa, me having an arm around Armins waist. He was looking at me with _that _look that just screamed how happy and in love he was.

I, on the other hand, were smiling.

Just smiling.

I looked at Armin, whose cheeks where still red from the blushing, and he was looking at me as well. Why didn't I reach that way, when I had seen it? Why hadn't I been looking so happy in that picture? Why had I just looked … Mediocre?

Armin noticed the odd expression on my face, resulting in him grabbing my hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I quickly smiled at him, after being torn from my thoughts.

"I'm fine. This place really is gorgeous," I stepped closer to him, and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back again.

It was nice. That's all.

Nice.

My heart hadn't raced, my vision hadn't become blurry and I couldn't feel any butterflies in my stomach.

Yet, I liked the way his lips tasted. How I had to bend over to kiss him. How soft his hair was, when I slided my fingers through it. I liked his smell, and his joyish attitude towards everything. I liked his smile, and the wrinkles he got under his eyes when he did it. There was so much I liked about him.

I liked him. But was that enough?

I had never known true love. I had seen it on films, read about it in the books, but never really experienced it.

Was it love between me and Armin? Or was it just because we had both found out that we were gay, and then it had just been convenient?

No, I refused to believe that. I genuinely cared about Armin. I loved him.

I just didn't know if I loved him as a friend, or as my lover …

"Stop it, you're making me nauseous," Mikasa complained, and the moment was over.

* * *

><p>Mikasa had driven us home in her car, and of course both mom and dad had been waiting for us. Just when I thought I would get a good night's sleep.<p>

"Kids, we need to talk to you in the living room,"

I had shared a worried look with my sister, before we obediently when after our parents.

"What's up?"

We had placed ourselves on the one side of the dinner table, while our parents were sitting on the other side.

"There is going to be a little change on our family," Mom said, smiling at us, though it wasn't a happy smile.

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant.  
>"Wait, are … " I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Are you guys getting divorced?"<p>

Mom and dad shared a quick glare, before chuckling.

"No honey, of course not!"

Mom reached out a hand to grab mine tightly.

"Do you both remember Levi Ackerman?" Dad suddenly asked, with a grave tone. I nodded, as memories flooded inside my head.

The cruel, violent little boy who had terrorised me everytime his family and him had visited ours. My toys always ended up smashed in every single way possible, the one worse than the one before. My jaw clenched, when I remembered my most favored possesion, Mr. Teddy, being shredded to pieces. Luckily, that had been the last time I had seen him. It had been 9 years since then, since I was 16 now.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well … His dad went on a business trip to another country that's going to last for at least a year, and since he doesn't have any family left … Then we said that we would take him in,"

"_What?!" _I looked at them in shock. "You can't be serious? He's a horrible person! I hate him, I – "

"Eren, watch your mouth!" Dad yelled, hitting his fist against the table, silencing me. I still looked at them with anger burning in my eyes though.

"Levi isn't 18 yet, so until then he will be staying here. He will turn 18 in 4 months, but if he chooses to stay after that, he is more than welcome to do so," Dad had said it to both of us, but now his eyes focused on me only.

"And you will treat him with kindness and respect," He stood up, looking down at me still. "_Is that clear?"_

"Yes sir," I answered, almost whispering the words. I wanted to scream at him though, that Levi was supposed to be told that, that _he _should treat _us _with kindness and respect, and our things as well.

"That's good, because he's coming tomorrow, and since there is no other rooms avaliable … " Dad didn't say anything further, leaving it to me to figure out what he meant.

The realisation hit me within seconds.

"He is _not _sleeping in my room!" I yelled, standing up as well. "I won't accept this!"

"You _will _accept it, or you're not going to college!" Dad yelled as well, while the two females just stared at the dominance fight between us.

"THEN I WON'T GO!" I screamed, not even knowing fully what the words that were coming out of my mouth meant.

"Young man, you live under MY roof, eat MY food and sleep in the bed that I paid for! You will damn well accept this, or you will enjoy these things no more!"

I took a step back, pushing the chair behind me away.

"Are you kicking me out?" I asked him in absolute horror. "I'm your son, and you'll kick me out for some stupid, mean boy?"

Mom stood up this time, looking at me calmly.

"Levi has been through more than you know, darling. You need to give him a second chance,"

I didn't want to hear it. I turned around on my heel, and ran out of the room instantly.

"You come back here right this second, young man!"

I could hear the words behind me, but I didn't listen anymore. I climbed up the stairs until I reached my room, finally being able to throw myself down into my bed.

I couldn't believe that I wouldn't have this for myself anymore.

How was I ever going to live with that monster in my house?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, and welcome to my new Ereri story! <strong>

**Yes, it is Eremin right now, but trust me - this is a Ereri story. They will be together, I kinda just need Armin to be an obstacle ... Plus, I thought it could be kind of fun to write Eren with someone else than Levi, just to see how he would act in another relationship. **

**Well, review and tell me if you like the story so far, it makes me really happy to hear what you guys think! And follow to get notified when I put out a new chapter! The next couple of chapters have already been written, so I'll be sure to post them soon!**

**Otherwise, stay lovely! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I got up that morning, without even knowing what to expect.

I brushed my teeth, put on clothes, and then cleaned my room the best I could before going down into the kitchen. Everybody was already down there, giving the perfect timing for my mom to throw two newly-made pancakes on my plate.

"Goodmorning darling," Mom smiled at me her usual smile, while my father kept hiding his face behind his newspaper.

We ate in silence, and first after I had gotten apple juice from the kitchen, I started speaking.

"So when is he coming?"

It was clear to hear how reluctant I was to it all in my tone, yet my mom's answer was like a twirp.

"Around noon. You'll have time to clean up by then,"

"You could have told us before. If his father is going on a business trip, shouldn't we have been told a long time ago, so we could prepare?"

I noticed how my mom's eyes flickered as she looked in my dad's direction for a moment.

"It was a very short notice for his father, and a opportunity for a lifetime. He couldn't pass that up, even though he would have to leave so soon," Mom explained with a sweet voice, before filling my plate with more pancakes. "Now eat some more, sweet boy,"

I ate it, forgetting the rest of my questions in the process.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to be there when he was coming, so I had ended up sneaking out of the house instead. I ran all the way out to Armin's house, which was at least 12 miles. When I knocked on his door, I was sweating like a pig.<p>

"H-Hey," I panted, resting my palms on my knees when his mom had opened the door.

"Why, hello there, Eren," She had said, though looking at me rather confused. It was understandable though.

"Is Armin home?"

"He's playing chess with his grandfather. I can tell him that you're – "

"No, that's fine. Just tell him I'm here when his done. I don't want to disturb his game," I smiled, and she stepped aside to let me in.

I went into his room, this time alone, and took my shirt off. It had been quite a while since I last ran, so my shirt was now drenched in sweat. I went into his private bathroom, throwing it on the floor with every other piece of clothing I had, to take a shower.

I knew he wouldn't mind, since I had done the same thing many times before. Not while we were dating, but that didn't really matter for me.

We had been friends all of our lives, so we were as comfortable as anyone could be with eachother. It was nice to have someone that you could be completely yourself around.

Stepping out of the shower, I stole some of Armin's dry clothes, and even though the shirt was way too thigh over my muscles, the sweat pants was just my size. Luckily, his grandmother had once bought him a pair 2 sizes too big for him, and he didn't have the heart to return them to the store.

At least, he had made his grandmother happy, and now I had something to wear – clearly it was a win-win.

I sat down on his bed, leaning down against one pillow, and grabbed the top book from his night stand. To believe, there was actually several books stabled on top of each other there.

How could he read this much, I never could imagine.

I flicked through the pages, not really paying attention to the words of the book. When I threw it at the end of the bed, I started looking at the room again.

I noticed, that when you were laying in the bed, the whole room looked very different. The light from the window gave it all another perspective to it, making it all seem to … Move?

I straightened my back when sitting up, surprised of what I was seeing. In that exact moment, Armin opened the door, almost stumbling to get inside.

"E-Eren," He gasped, surprised. "Mom said y-you were here, but … " He tried to take a deep breath, relaxing himself. "Why are you here?" He looked at me for a split second. " … And, um, why are you wearing my clothes?"

I broke out in laughter, falling back onto the bed once again.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

Armin closed the door, before walking towards me. He sat on the bed, and gave me a nudge.

"Hey, cut it out!" He said, but I could see that he was smiling as well.

"I'm sorry," I said, still chuckling lightly.

We stared at each other for a few moments in silence until my laughter faded out.

"Armin, your room … It's the ocean, isn't it?"

His face shone up in happiness, and he grabbed my hand.

"It is!"

I pulled him into a strong embrace, and we sat there for a while, just being close to eachother.

The ocean had been a mutual love of ours, and it was actually on the day that we went to the ocean together, that we had shared our first kiss.

"It's beautiful," I finally said, removing myself from him, getting some distance between us.

"It really is,"

"This is why you were so excited to show us yesterday, wasn't it?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him.  
>"It was. I must admit, I was a bit disappointed when you didn't notice it then, but that doesn't matter now. You noticed eventually, that's what matters," He leaned in closely to my face, kissing me softly, and I cupped his cheek to caress it while doing so.<p>

We never kissed for more than 5 seconds though, and this was no different. We both pulled back quickly, and I sat down in a crossed-legged position, leaning my elbows on my knees, so that I could rest my own cheeks between my hands.

"So why did you come over?" He asked, laying down on his side, looking up at me.

"This kid I once knew ... He's moving in today … " I mumbled. Just speaking his name made me angry, so I was hoping to avoid that as much as possible. "He has to live with us for at least 4 months. And that's not even the worst part – " I took a deep breath to make it seem more dramatic. "He's going to stay in _my _room! Can you believe it?"

Armin looked at me thoughtfully, not really the reaction I was expected from him. I needed him to be angry for me, to say that I was right, and everybody else was wrong.

"Hmm … Is it the boy who destroyed all your toys?"

"Yes, it damn well is! Even Mr. Teddy!" My voice was raised with frustration, but Armin just laughed.

"You had such a weird love for that teddy bear. Maybe it was for the best that it died?"

I looked at him, shocked.

"How can you even say that? You're supposed to be on my side! To agree that he is a horrible person!"

"Don't be so dramatic, Eren. It's been so many years since then … He is probably a totally changed person now. Every child can be a little mean sometimes … It doesn't mean they'll grow up to be the exact kind of child that they once were," He sent me a calming smile. "Everybody grows out of their childish habits. Maybe he was just going through something then, and ended up letting it out on you?"

Armin placed a flat hand on my leg, slidind his thumb over my kneecap in slow motions.

"Don't let that interfere with the way you see him now. It would be too bad if he was actually a nice person now, and you just end up treating him different, because of a silly incident many years ago?"

I sighed, irritated over how intelligent Armin was.

"That's true, I guess … " I mumbled. I absolutely hated giving him the satisfaction of being right. Though he always was.

"So, will you give him a chance, at least?" Armin asked, as if he was somekind of pedagogue and I was a small child.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I just sat, rolling my eyes.

"I guess I can try being nice to him. _Try,_"

* * *

><p>As I opened the front door, I heard laughter coming from the living room. It was silenced as soon as they heard me come in, but I had still been able to hear them.<p>

"Hey, I'm home," I mumbled, somewhat nervous, before walking to the open door that lead into the living room.

They where all sitting in the sofa and the surrounding chairs, smiling. Of course, those smiles faded away when they noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hey honey," Mom said, sounding nervous as well. "Where have you been?"

"At Armin's," I answered shortly, crossing my arms that incidentally made my biceps look bigger.

Okay, maybe it was a little bit intentional. I just wanted to show the guy that I wasn't someone to mess with anymore.

I was therefore more than just baffled, when I finally saw Levi. Even just sitting in the sofa, I could easily see how short and small he looked. I would probably have laughed loudly right there on the spot, if it wasn't for his face though.

He looked at me with eyes that had _that look. _Very intimidating and scary, making me want to stand behind something or someone when being in the same room with him. His small lips were pursed together, so that his overall face expression was a mere frown.

"Hello," He said before standing up and walking towards me. I had to use all my willpower just to keep standing were I was instead of walking backwards to get away from him.

He was indeed shorter than me, I realised, when we were finally standing in front of eachother. His black raven hair gave him a few inches more, but his nose still only reached my chin. I smiled, satisfied with being the taller one, before reaching out a hand.

"Hi,"

"So you're name is, hmm … Eren, right?" He said casually, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly. I almost cringed at the power – where did he get all that strength from that small body?

I raised an eyebrow, instantly irritated over him pretending not to remember me. I remembered him clearly and everything he had done to me, yet he didn't even remember my name?

"Y-Yeah," I said, clenching my jaw. He pulled his hand back, so he could go back to his seat again.

I only stood there for a moment, baffled.

"Sweetheart, would you like a muffin?" Mom showed me a plate filled with her delicious home baked goods, but I didn't really feel like being in the presence of Levi for another second, so I just shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm going upstairs to do homework,"

"But we just made them to – " Mikasa said behind me, but I was already on my way up the stairs, not being able to hear her finish her sentence.

I walked into my room expecting it to be the way it has always been, which was probably why I stumbled over my feet when I first saw it, leaving me with my face first on the floor. Half of my room had been cleaned off, and there was now a bed there instead of my weights, bookcase and all my other random stuff. My desk had even been moved over to my bed, which was filled with all my stuff. On the other bed, there was only lying two filled bags, not even opened yet.

"What the hell?" I gasped in a mix of horror and surprise, and quickly got up on my feet again.

Sure, he was going to live here, but really? There wasn't room for any of my own stuff anymore. I would either have to throw something out, or live in a overly messy room for the rest of the 4 months that he had to be here.

Even more irritated, I found a big, black bag, and started filling it up. I realised about 5 minutes in, that it was all just old junk anyway, which made it not as difficult as I had thought at first. It was mostly stuff from my childhood anyway.

_How ironic, _I thought, rolling my eyes.

When the bag was filled, and the rest of the things was placed on my desk, I went down the stairs to throw it out. I noticed on the way down that no one was sitting in the living room anymore, which made it a lot easier for me to feel comfortable. I let out a deep sigh, before opening the front door.

The sight before me was horrible.

Both of my parents were sitting on the front seat of the car, with Mikasa in the back. Levi was standing a few feet away from me, waving at them as they pulled out of the driveway. I caught Mikasa's eyes, and she looked at me with big eyes. Her lips moved slowly, letting me make out what she was saying.

_I'm sorry._

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled after them, waving my arms to get my parents attention, but they were already long gone.

"Oh, it's you," Lei said, as he turned around. He crossed his arms, watching me with a bored look.

"They went out to shop for dinner. Your mom wanted us to … Bond or something. Well, to clean your room at the least,"

I lifted the bag so he could notice it.

"I'm already at it," I grunted, remembering Armin's words.

_Be nice to him, Eren._

Okay, sure. I could be nice.

"That's great. Your room is really dirty and disgusting, so the more work the better,"

I clenched my jaw, and turned around to go to the trash bins. My mom had once said, that if you didn't have anything nice to say then you shouldn't say anything at all.

I guess I was following that advice now.

"It might even take all day," He just kept on going.

"It's fine as it is," I growled lowly, walking back to the house. "You can clean your part of the room if you want to,"

He followed me back into the house without another word, and with me up into my – sorry – _our _bedroom.

Uncomfortable, I sat down on my now clean bed and pulled over a book with sudoku's to make.

That was another thing that Armin and I had in common. I hadn't thought that I would like it at first when he had introduced me to it, but it seemed like it was the only thing that could calm me down, if I got upset somehow.

Levi walked around in the room, opening his bags and took out the clothes. He folded it nicely, almost to perfection, before putting it into the little dresser that stood beside his bed. When he had done that, he started looking at my bookcase and desk. Studied everything I had, almost.

"Hey, will you please stop touching that?" I asked him annoyed, when he had grabbed a snowball that Armin had given me last Christmas.

He didn't answer me, but at least he left it on the table.

I sighed in relief. For a second there, I was worried that he would drop it on the floor on purpose.

"So, you're a senior?" He asked, now looking at my notebooks. I nodded, finishing the easy sudoku in my book.

"A – ha," I just said, trying to ignore him. He loudly started to flick through the pages of my notebooks, before throwing them away.

"Why? You're only 16,"

"Almost 17!" I snapped at him, not being able to stop myself.

"Still. You're too young,"

"I skipped a class,"

"Seriously?"

I snorted in annoyance, closing my book and putting it under my pillow so I could give him my full attention. He clearly wouldn't stop, even if I tried to ignore him.

"Yes,"

He leaned up against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He then proceeded to look at me with the most judgemental look I had ever seen in my life.

"Why?"

"Do I really need to explain that to you?"

In that moment, I felt superior. Like I was better than him.

"You don't look like a smart kid. You look … Plain,"

My eyes widened by the comment, shocked and unable to say anything. My jaw had dropped, but no words came out.

He could have called me dirty or ugly or stupid … Yet he chose the word that hurt the most.

"Well, I'm not," I finally muttered, looking away. This caused him to chuckle lightly.

"Sensitive, sensitive,"

Silence.

"I'm being transferred to your school,"

This made me look at him again, locking my eyes with his.

"_What?_" I exclaimed loudly. He was starting to penetrate his way into my whole life. First my house, my room, and now my school?

"A – ha," He answered, smiling widly. It wasn't because of happiness though – he was just satisfied with my reaction.

"This is not happening," I muttered, granning my head with my hands.

"Sorry," Levi said, shrugging, clearly not being sorry at all.

"Just … Just get out," I growled, feeling like I was having the worst headache.

"Sorry brat, but that's not happening,"

I looked up at him to see him staring at me intensily with his dark, grey eyes, a smirk forming on his lips.

"This is my room too now, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mr. Jaeger, care to explain?"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see my grumpy, old teacher staring at me. He was tapping his foot impatiently, something he always did right before he would start yelling.  
>"Yes sir!" I quickly said, standing up to avoid his anger. This distracted him, as no one ever stood up in his classes – even the loud <em>screeeching <em>sound when the chair was pushed backwards, made the little man jump a little.

"The answer is A. This result clearly shows already from the beginning, when … "

I stopped listening to myself, as I kept talking. I was like a machine, only saying the words, but never really hearing them. I only knew the answer, because it had been knocked into my head forcifully several times until I was able to remember it.

I had no passionate feelings toward learning, to understand these boring matters, yet that was all I knew.

After answering, I sat down again slowly, waiting for the teacher to continue with his teaching. I felt Mikasa's look boring into the back of my head, but I didn't respond to it.

After class, she walked over to me, waiting for me to finish putting my books into my bag.

"Eren,"

"Yeah?"

"You seem weird,"

I threw the bag over my shoulder, chuckling a bit.

"_You _seem weird,"

"No, I'm serious,"

"And I'm in a hurry. I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

I rushed out of there, so I could get to the next classroom in time, hoping to avoid her worry for the rest of the day. Armin met me in the doorway when I arrived, welcoming me with a smile.

"Hey Eren! I missed you this weekend. You didn't answer any of my – Hey," He stopped talking to grab my shoulder instead, as he noticed my hazy eyes and slouchy walk.

"You okay?"

I wasn't. All day long, I had been paranoid about running into Levi. The thought of seeing him here made me sick to my stomach. But this was last class, and the sight of him until now had been non-existent. This was the start of the new week after all, so if he was supposed to start at my school, he should have been here, shouldn't he? Or … Maybe he had lied, just to mess with my head?

I truly hoped so.

"I'm fine," I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking into the classroom. This seemed to ease him, even as I grabbed his hand.

Our classmates were cool about our relationship, so there was really no need to keep it a secret. I had never felt that it was necessary to hide it, even though I didn't stand on the rooftops and yelled it out to the whole world either.

The truth was, that I hadn't even told my parents yet, as strange as that was.

I didn't know if they really knew, but we had never had an 'official' conversation about it, so I had really no idea. I wasn't even sure why I hadn't told them yet, since I didn't believe that they would mind that much.

I didn't want to pick my brain with that right now, though.

As we all got seated, the teacher came in only a few moments after.

"Good afternoon class," He said with his deep, low voice, and starting rummaging around in his back.

"We're going to start reading a new book today. It's called Pride and Prejudice, and it's by Jane Austen," He finally found it, holding the book up to show the whole class.

"To start off with, how many of you actually know this book?"

I raised my hand, and only a few others did as well. I wasn't surprised – It wasn't really something I would expect any of my fellow classmates to know.

"Great. Now, who of you have _read_ the book?"

Armin and I was the only ones, apparently. I knew that Marco and Mikasa had read it as well, but they weren't in the same English class as Armin and I was. Hell, Marco wasn't even a senior, he was still a junior just like all of my other friends.

It was only Armin, Mikasa and I who were seniors out of all our friends.

"That's fine, then most of you will read it with fresh eyes," The teacher said, smiling.

"Now, I need – "

"Excuse me?"

The door opened, and a voice interrupted the teacher.

"Yes?"

"This is AP English for Class B, right?"

"It is. Who are you?"

The boy stepped in, closing the door behind him. He was wearing tight jeans, a black, plain t-shirt and a blazer over it. He looked stylish, and I could hear some of the girls already starting to whisper to eachother.

"I was told that this was my class. I'm the new transfer student, Levi Ackerman,"

His eyes met mine in an instant, locking me in my place. Feeling like I was unable to move, I tried swallowing the huge lump in my throat.

"Ah! Yes, I had almost forgotten. Please, Levi, take a seat whereever you would like,"

This was when I noticed the empty spot right beside my own seat.

Please.

Don't.

Please don't.

Anywhere else.

Please.

No.

Don't come this way.

Oh god, he's coming this way.

Is he still looking at me?

… Yeah.

He is.

Fuck.

He sat down.

Beside me.

"Hey,"

"Don't talk to me," I whispered, trying to ignore him by looking away.

"Actually, this is great. As I was saying, I need two people to help me carry the books over here," He didn't even look at us to consider which to pick.

"Eren, Levi, you should come with me,"

I stood up reluctantly, following the big, blond man in front of me. Levi quickly caught up, walking alongside with me.

"So,"

"So?"

"We're in the same class,"

I rolled my eyes, not really wanting to answer him.

We got the the library, where the books were already waiting for us in two stacks.

I grabbed the first one, wanting to get out of there in a hurry, but it was heavier than I had first expected.

I was strong and I should be able to handle them, yet the surprise made me drop a few books on the floor anyway.

"Fuck," I gasped, trying to get a better grip on the bottom book, so I could sit down.

"After all this time, you're still such a little girl," Levi said with a smirk, before grapping the books off the floor before I could. He put them on his on stack though, instead of mine.

"Wha – hey, what do you mean with that?"

"With what?" He had already started to walk back again, forcing me to run after him.  
>"After all this time? So, you remember?"<p>

"You crying like a little girl? Yeah. That's one of my happiest memories,"

I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not, but that was something that I didn't want to worry about now.

"You seemed like you didn't remember me,"

He turned his head to look at me, his face being nothing but stone cold.

"I remember a lot of things,"

His tone suggested that I shouldn't ask any further, so I didn't. We walked back in silence, entering the class and passed out all the books.

The rest of the class went by quicker than I thought, and when it ended, I just hurried out of there. I had even gotten outside and heading for my bicycle, when a loud voice yelled my name.

"Eren!"

I stopped, turning around. Standing still, the cold was already creeping its way through my jacket.

"What's up?"

Armin caught up to me, looking rather distressed. His hair was a little messy, and he was holding his bag awkwardly, because it was so heavy.

It was so natural for me, that I didn't even think about it when I pulled it away from him and threw it over my own shoulder, so it could join my own.

"Y-You didn't have to do that," Armin muttered, his cheeks getting red. That could surely just be the cold though.

"Sure I did. You're my boyfriend, right?" The words came out of my mouth, though I didn't really mean them. I would have done it for him either way, not just because we were together.

"S-Sure," He said, though looking a bit more confident now, straightening his back.

"So, what's up?"

"You just disappeared so quickly," He said, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. We began walking again, though at a slower pace now. "I didn't get a chance to ask if you wanted to hang out today,"

"Yeah, I guess we can do that,"

I could feel his eyes on me, how there was something more that hadn't been said.

"We can't be at my house though. They're going to have guests over,"

I looked at him, not really understanding why he was being so weird.

"Okay … Then we'll go to Vinguard," I said. It was the local cafe in town that we usually went to when we wanted to relax after studying.

"I was thinking more like going to your house,"

I stopped, turning around to look at him.

"No,"

"Why not?"

I wasn't even sure myself why, so I ended up not answering.

"I want to meet the guy who's sleeping with my boyfriend," Armin said, with a teasing smile. It was meant as a silly joke, but just the thought made all blood remove itself from my face.

"_What?_" I gasped.

"You know, because you're sleeping in the same room?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You've already met him, so that's not going to happen,"

"I have?" He said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Levi Ackerman, the new guy from our English class?"

"Wow, really?" His eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. "Wow. He's really … Um … "

"Horrible? Mean? Scary?" There was so many possibilities, though Armin ended up using one that I had never imagined myself.

"Haha, no. I was going to say good-looking, but – "

"Are you serious?" I facepalmed myself, grunting a little.

"For a smart guy, you're pretty simple-minded, getting all hot and bothered because of him," Armin said, covering up a small chuckle. My eyes got small, as I frowned.

"Stop teasing me. He's a douchebag and I hate him,"

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic," Armin laughed, squeezing my hand a bit. I looked around, sighing annoyedly. As my eyes moved from the streets to the school door, I noticed Levi walking out the front door, looking rather withdrawn. He looked around bored, meeting my gaze in only a second.

Like a reflex, I pulled my hand away from Armin's automatically.

"Let's just go,"

* * *

><p>"It looks so … Empty," Armin said when entering my room.<p>

"I know. Apparently, that's how he likes it," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"So is it weird … Sleeping with him?" He asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Um … No," I mumbled, placing both our bags on the floor before joining him.

"What? But he has been living here for two nights already," Armin said, confused. "Where have you been sleeping then?"

"At Mikasa's?" I said, feeling ashamed.

"That's crazy!" Armin exclaimed, not being able to hide his surprise. "You can't be serious … You have to be able to sleep in your own room, Eren!"

I fell backwards, landing on my back with a loud sigh.

"I know, Armin! Mikasa said the same thing," I put my arm over my eyes to shut everything out.

"She kicked me out this morning,"

Armin pulled himself more onto the bed, leaning down at me, removing my arm. I looked up at him, suddenly getting an idea.

"Heeeeey, Armin … I was thinking," I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him more towards me. "Can I sleep at your house tonight?"

I could see how his whole face flustered, embarrassed by the sudden intimacy. Okay, I was probably taken advantages that I shouldn't have, to get what I wanted, but the truth was that I would do anything not to be that close to Levi. The thought of my unconcious body in the same room as him – He could do all sorts of horrible things.

But that had resulted in this – the closest position Armin and I had ever had, before now. We had only kissed, so this was escalating rather quickly.

So why wasn't I affected by it at all?

"E-Eren, I don't think t-that's a good idea … " Armin muttered, not looking like he was being able to think straight. He pulled away a bit, so he could sit straight up again.

"You know I want you to, but … You have to face your fears. You can't just keep running away from him. You already know that you'll have to sleep here eventually, so don't push it away. Just face it already,"

I looked up at him, pursing my lips together in a discontented look.

I knew he was right though.

"Okay okay, fine … " I murmured, sitting up as well. "Sometimes, I wish you could just stop being so clever,"

"I'm sorry," Armin smiled, clearly not sorry at all.

In that moment, the door was opened, and Levi stepped inside the room.

"Oi," He said, not even looking at us as he walked to his bed.

"Will you _knock, _please?" I hissed, irritated not to have enough time to move away, so that he and Armin would be at an appropriate distance.

"This is my room too. I don't have to knock to get into my own room," He just stated, before turning around to face us.

"Hello," He said, when he noticed Armin's presence.

"Hi there. I'm Armin,"

Armin stood up and reached out a hand in front of Levi. He looked at it for something that seemed like an very long, very akward moment, before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm Levi," He lowly said, looking at Armin with an judgemental look in his eyes.

I could see how Armin stepped back a bit, his arm falling flat to his sides again.

The tension grew between all three of us, making me just want to crawl under my duvet and hide until both of them just went away. I wanted to yell at Armin _Can you understand now why I hate him so much? _but I just stayed silent on the bed.

I could see how Levi's eyes stared at Armin, and I remember the uncomfortable feeling of his eyes boring into mine. That was probably how Armin felt right now.

"We're in the same class," Armin said, scratching his neck awkwardly, trying to get a conversation started.

"Yes,"

Awkward silence.

"Um … "

"Let's get something to eat," I jumped up very suddenly, grabbing Armin's arm. I wanted to end this horrible situation as quickly as possible.

"O-Okay," Armin muttered, confused with the sudden energy I had, and went with me as we walked out of the room and down into the kitchen.

"That was the worst conversation I have ever seen," I said, bursting out into laughter when we were finally alone again.

"I take my previous statement back. He is terrifying," Armin mumbled, chuckling as well. His cheeks were still red, the after effect of the embarassment. "I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself in it," He continued, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Now who's the melodramatic?" I said, sending him a teasing smile, which he just responded to by rolling his eyes.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the apple juice carton.

"Okay, I think I understand you a little better now," He said, after I had giving him a glass of the yellow liquid.

"Finally," I said, sighing.

"But I still think you're overreacting. Sure, he gives off a frightening athmosphere, but he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt you,"

"What are you saying?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest as if I had to defend myself.

"I'm saying that he's not violent. I don't think you have to worry,"

"Just … " I turned around, drinking the heeltap before placing the glass in the the sink. "Just stop talking about. I don't … I don't want to think about it anymore than necessary," I said, waving my hand in the air.

He shrugged, though looking at me with a thoughtful look.

"Fine, then what do you want to do?"

I wanted to get my mind off of everything. I _needed _to.

I just didn't know how.

* * *

><p>We had watched some old movie that Armin had found, and then he went home. It had all been pretty dull, and the rest of the evening was the same way.<p>

Mom and Dad had gotten home, and soon after we had a 'family meeting', as they liked to call it. Every time they thought of a new way to improve the family dynamics, we were forced into these meetings, and even though they said that the meetings was for _discussing it _it always seemed like we really didn't have a say in the matter.

This time, they had introduced a new dinner system to us, basically just saying that us teenagers had to prepare dinner in unison.

"Are you serious?" I had immidiately responded. "We already have enough work at school as it is!"

"And we have work as well. We all have to join in to be a family," Mom had said calmly, folding her hands in her lap.

"This is so unfair,"

"Stop being so self-centered. They're not doing this to punish you," Levi had suddenly joined in, surprising us all. He had done nothing but sit in the chair furthest away, only listening until now.

I looked at him baffled, not sure what to say.

"Levi is right," Dad stated, looking harshly at me. "This is how it is going to be, like it or not,"

And that was how I ended up in the kitchen, peeling potatoes. Levi had been surprisingly good at cooking, so he ended up doing most of the work.

We didn't speak more than what was necessary, leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere in the whole room, but it wasn't only because of that. I still remembered how he had been smiling at me, so smug and self-satisfied after the meeting had ended. As if he had enjoyed being able to push me under his thumb. As if he had found my weakness, and was taking advantage of it.

When the dinner was on the table, we once again joined together to eat.

"I was thinking that we could go out tonight. Maybe take a walk down the beach. Is that something you guys would like?"

All three of us looked at Mom and Dad, but with different expressions. I snorted, shaking my head immidiately, while Mikasa kept her blank face expression. Levi was the only one who actually smiled, looking excited.

"Sounds like fun," He said, and they nodded before I could protest.

"Great," Mom smiled at Levi, and I noticed how his eyes sparkled for a second.

I didn't know why, but it annoyed me to no end, that he was already having such a good relationship with my parents. And how they loved him as well. It was like I was just waiting for them to wish that he was the son they never had.

And I was jealous.

"So, how was your first day in school, Levi?"

Levi, who sat in front of me so I had full view of him, looked up. His full attention had been on his food up until now, though he hadn't actually eaten anything.

I had no idea either, why I was noticing such things.

"It was fine," He said coldly, cutting off the conversation as quickly as it had started.

I lifted an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden lack of interest now of all times, since he had seemed fine with conversing just before, when it involved something that I didn't want to do.

So I decided to help him a little.

"Oh, you're forgetting to mention that we're in the same English class!" I joined in, sending my parents a big smile, before turning my head to look at Levi.

"Yeah, it was fun. Though he was acting a little weird," I paused, tilting my head, pretending to be worried. "You didn't really seem all that well … Now that I think of it, you even look a bit pale now," I looked at my mom, who had gotten a worried look as well. "Doesn't he?"

She nodded slowly, though hesistant.

"I guess … "

"What?" Levi furrowed his brows, looking confused at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, the teacher actually had to send him to the nurse's office at one point, because he got worried as well – "

"Eren, what the fuck are you doing? I feel fine," Levi's voice was filled with annoyance, interrupting me.

"Oh Levi, don't be so modest!" I said, before grabbing my mom's hand. "He doesn't really like to be nursed, so he doesn't say anything, but I don't think it would be the best thing to have him out walking in the cold right now,"

I finally got to the point of it all, smiling widely at Levi.

"You should probably stay home, maybe drink some tea. I'll even let you borrow my blanket,"

"Oh honey, that's so sweet and considerate of you," My mom said, giving my hand a quick squeeze.

"Eren is right, Levi," She said, looking at Levi, who was just staring at me now, as if he wanted to kill me with his deadly glare.  
>"It's probably for the best. We can't have you getting sick already,"<p>

And that is how I ended up manipulating my parents into not spending time with Levi.

He was furious, it was so clear to see that, yet he didn't protest. We both knew that I had the upper hand right now, so he couldn't do anything else than just follow orders.

I couldn't believe it myself, that it had actually worked. I had never done anything like that before.

I had just been so frustrated with the fact that he was getting along with my parents, when all I did was fight with them. That he was acting like the perfect child in front of them, when I knew who he really was.

But most of all, it just felt great to be the one in control. Levi had always been the one terrorising me, and now I could finally get him back.

"Oi brat,"

Someone grabbed my arm, after dinner, pulling my into the empty guest room that was never used.

"Wha – " I exclaimed in surprise, when Levi pushed me up against the wall after closing the door after me.

"What the hell was that?" He said. "I want an explanation_ now,_"

He looked terrifying, making me cringe a bit. Yet, I had to keep my head held high.

"You just lied to your parents! What is it that you think you're getting out of this, exactly?" He said, crossing his arms while his eyes kept boring into mine.

"That's because you're fooling my parents as well! Pretending to be polite and nice, when _I know _that you're not! It's bullshit!" The last part I had yelled, getting too angry to fully notice.

He pissed me off so much, and I was done pretending to be nice.

"What the hell do you know about me? _Nothing_," He said angrily, shoving me into the wall once again. This time he grabbed my wrists, holding me in my place. "I've changed since we were kids. You don't know anything about me," He growled.

"I know you're an inpolite, inconsiderate prick who likes to ruin my life!" I answered, trying to kick him over the leg to get him away from me. It had no effect though.

It silenced him though, and for a long moment he just stared at me. I clenched my jaw, looking at him with challenging eyes.

"I'm not fucking afraid of you anymore!" I finally said, though breathing heavily as I was still trying to make him release his grip on me.

"You know, I had decided to try and be nice to you, but clearly you're just a stupid brat who needs to learn a little _respect,_" He hissed with a low voice. "Congratulations, Eren. You've just made an enemy,"

He finally let me go, and I stumbled away from him.

"Prick," I grunted, before opening the door.

"Brat," He answered, before pushing me out of his way. He went into our shared bedroom, slamming the door after him.

I cringed at the loud sound, before taking a deep breath, preparing myself.

Let the war begin.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

When I had gotten home from the walk with my parents -with I had only done to piss Levi off – a surprise was waiting for me. Levi had been pretending to be asleep, as I had snuck in not to wake him up. In some way I was glad that he wasn't conscious – It would have been way too weird to fall asleep with him trying to do the same in the same room. I took off my clothes and found my pajamas, so that I was ready to sleep. I didn't want to turn on any lights, so I just fought my way through the room to my bed, without stepping on anything. With a small sigh, I fell down into my bed, fully prepared to sleep. That wouldn't be the case though, as I felt something wet on my body right away.

"Ehh?!" I gasped, trying to find out what I was lying in. In a moment of surprise, I ended up rolling out of bed and landing on the floor.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed in anger, trying to get up again. A low chuckle could be heard from the other side of the room, and I turned around to see Levi sitting up and looking at me with a hand over his mouth. It was dark in the room, but the moon light from the window gave me enough vision to notice his bare upper body.

Angry as hell, I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him.

"What did you do to my bed?"

"I guess I spilled something … Whoops?"

"Jerk!"  
>"Brat,"<p>

* * *

><p>"Eren, you look so tired," Armin stated thursday morning, when we sat down in our class.<p>

"That's because Levi kept me up all night, making noises to keep me awake," I said grumpily, resting my head in my palms.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Probably because I put an unreasonable amount of chili in his food at dinner," I muttered. Remembering his face expression when he had tried to eat some of it instantly made me laugh.

I already felt a little better now, just thinking about it.

"You guys are torturing each other. You really should stop this game you're playing, and – "  
>"It's not a game!" I protested, lifting my head to look at him. "It's not just for fun. He deserves it!"<p>

In that moment, Levi stepped into the classroom, silencing me from saying anything further. He sat down at the table beside me, though not even looking at me. I couldn't help myself though, and ended up staring at him out of the corner of my eye.

He looked like himself, not tired at all. I had bags under my eyes, and he looked like he had gotten a whole night's sleep, even though he had been making those noises.

_Grr, that bastard._

I turned my head to focus on the teacher that had just walked in, welcoming us all.

"Good morning everybody. How are you all feeling today?" She smiled, clearly in a very good mood. All the students just grunted, not at all ready for having a class this early on in the morning.

"So today, before we get started, I want to ask you all something. I'm in charge of the school play, but I still need to fill out some roles. So, are any of you interested?"

The class became silent, as no one wanted to do it. Every year, it was the same kind of garbage that no one really cared for.

And then I realised, how a perfect opportunity had just jumped into my hands.

"Miss Jackson?" I said, raising my hand high into the air.

"Yes, Eren? Are you willing to do it?" She said, her eyes getting larger as her hope grew.

"No, sadly I have severe stage fright, _but – _"

I looked over at Levi to smirk at him.

"I've seen Levi act, and he is really really good! I'm sure he would be the perfect candidate, and that he would just nothing but love to work with you and help you with the play!" I said, trying to said happy and excited for his behalf.

"Oh really? That's so great, Levi! Thank you so much," Miss Jackson said, sending Levi a big smile. He didn't notice though, as he was too busy staring at me in shock.

"I know that you are new here, which just makes it so much better!" She continued on.

This was perfect. I had made sure that I couldn't be sucked into it as well, _and _I said it in a certain way so that Levi would seem like a huge douchebag if he refused now. He knew that just as well as I did, which was probably why his fists were clenching under the table. I could imagine how he was probably wishing that my neck had been in between those clenched fists of his, so I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"_Ha – I got you,_" I whispered to him, before turning my head to look at Miss Jackson again who was still talking excitedly about the play.

This wasn't a game, but if it was then I was clearly winning.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Ereeeeen,"<p>

His voice was low, but it had a certain ring to it.

"Mmmh," I mumbled, still half asleep. It was friday morning, and I wasn't fully aware of my surroundings yet. I could only hear that voice in my head, and a nice, soft feeling on my face. I tried moving my body to lie better, but something heavy on top of me was preventing me from doing so.

"Eren, wake up," The voice whispered again, and I did as I was told. I blinked several times, before completely opening my eyes to see what was going on.

"Good morning, sunshine,"

Levi's face was right in front of me, and as his upper body hovered over mine, keeping me from moving.

"Eh?"

At first, I felt nothing but confused. What was he doing in my bed? Why was he waking me up? And worst of all … Why couldn't I seem to focuse on anything other than the fact that he smell so damn good?

He snorted, laughing lowly before removing himself from me. I quickly sat up, making sure that I had at least some clothes on to cover me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked him annoyedly, watching him as went to his bed again. He was already fully dressed, yet he hadn't woken me up before now.

"Shit! Are we late for school?" I could already feel the stress building up inside me, as I flew up from the bed and ran over to my dresser.

"No, we have … Five minutes or so, before we have to leave," Levi said calmly, though he knew damn well that five minutes wasn't nearly enough to get ready in.

"Did you turn my alarm clock off?!" I whined as I saw that it wasn't working. He didn't answer - he just sent me a smirk, walking over to his own bed.

I almost ripped the buttons from the shirt, as I threw it away, to find a proper sweater to wear.

I could feel Levi's eyes on me, but I had no time to react properly.

"Stop looking, you pervert! Get out so I can get changed!" I turned around and yelled at him, after finding the rest of my clothes.

"Whatever," He said, though chuckling loudly. He walked past me, being horribly slow on purpose. When he finally closed the door, I got the rest of the clothes on, and grabbed my bag. There was no time for breakfast, so I ended up just running out the door, not even having time to look myself in the mirror.

When I arrived at school, people weren't just looking when passing by, they _literally _stared.

And when I came inside, the first teacher I saw scolded me and told me to wash it off. When I asked "Wash what off?" I was given another scold.

When I finally came into the bathroom, I quickly saw what had become of me.

My whole face had been drawn over with a tusch, giving me long whiskers all over my cheeks. There had also been drawn fake eyelashes under my eyes, making me look like Twiggy.

_Damn him, _I thought, as I started to rub it off.

I quickly discovered the horrifying fact that _it couldn't get off._

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for your first day at practice after school?" I asked, slamming my hand onto his back to pat it several times.<p>

I wasn't gentle.

Levi coughed loudly, looking rather annoyed at me.

"Shut up Jaeger," He just answered, clearly not in the mood to talk.

Since that hadn't been my obejective anyway, I just went back to my seat, and waited for it. We had only had small bickerings over the weekend, but now that we were back to school again, the war continued.

The people behind him only laughed and giggled as we sat through the class, so it was first in the break between the two classes, that the real fun began.

People where pointing at him, bending their knees to get shorter, and showing the same thing with their hands.

It went on all day, until a gentle soul finally came up to him and showed him the note that had been stuck to his back the whole day.

It said:

_I'm short_

_please mock me_

* * *

><p>Friday at noon, we had been told that we had an extra, special class to attend.<p>

My head was still spinning fom an intense History Lesson, so I just buried my head in my hands, not even looking up when the teacher came in. It was probably just a special message about graffiti on school grounds again. The teachers loved to bitch about those kinds of things, as if there wasn't bigger concerns out in the world.

"Ah, tired I see," A feminine voice called out. "But fear not! I have something that will certainly raise your energy again,"

I could hear Levi snort, the sound mocking her instantly. I looked up to give him a look, to tell him how distasteful it was to be disrespectful in front of your teacher.

She didn't seem to even notice, though. When I finally looked at her, she was busy opening the huge brief case that was laying on the desk. What it contained was hidden from the rest of us, though.

"The school board have given me permission to take a full 30 minutes of your precious time to teach you a little bit about something very important,"

She had glasses, and her brown hair was put up in a messy ponytail, and I realised that she looked like someone who could be only a few years older than the rest of us.

"I work in a company that sells many different products that deals wih the privacy of the bedroom. I have therefore been asked here to teach you all about safe sex,"

When she had said the last part, the whole classroom was suddenly summing with anticipation, and the girls giggling filled the room immediately.

She smiled, satisfied to finally have our full attention.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burning up, as the embarrassing realisation kicked in. I was surely not going to listen to some girl teach me about stuff like that. I certainly didn't want to hear any of it.

I suddenly became _very _aware of the fact that Armin and Levi was sitting on both of my sides, and my breath became irregular as I started to feel claustrophobic.

"Now, my name is Hange Zoe, and I am …"

She kept on talking about menstruation, tampons, morning boners and AIDS/HIV for too long (after my opinion) and with every new subject I could feel myself sink deeper into my chair.

I sat there, eyes boring into the table the whole time, as I just waited for her to be done. I wanted out of here before the lump in my throat finally got the best of me, but that wasn't going to happen. This was so embarassing, being forced to listen to something like this.

"Eren will do it!"

As I heard my name being mentioned, I finally looked up to start focusing again.

"Huh?" I asked in confusement, as Hange grabbed my arm and yanked me forward. I barely just got a look at Levi, who was smiling widely, showing me a thumbs up.

"You're welcome!" He said, before folding his hands behind his neck, as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is so great, Eren, that you're willing to be our volunteer! Now, what you're going to do is put this on,"

She handed me a small package, and I looked at it for several seconds, not understanding completely what it was that she wanted me to do exactly.

I looked down at my pants, then back at the package.

"... Eh?! No way!" I suddenly exclaimed. Everyone in the class snickered loudly, as my face got flustered.

"No no, Eren. I don't want you to take the condom on yourself – " Hange said, chuckling as well. "Just on this one. To demonstrate how it should be done,"

She pointed at the black dildo standing on the desk, before stepping back so everyone had a full view of me. I looked out on my fellow classmates, thinking that it couldn't get worse than this. My eyes landed on Armin, who wasn't even looking at me. He had covered his mouth, but it didn't hide that the rest of his face was just as red as mine.

How could he be that embarrassed, when I was the one who had to do it?

I sighed, wanting to just get it over with. I ripped open the package, grapping the condom that felt moist in my hand. I swallowed once, making sure that the little tip of it was upwards, before placing it on the top of the dildo.

"What Eren just did, was that he made sure that the end of the condom has to be turned the right way. If not, then you can't be sure that it will work correctly. When putting it on, you have to remember to – " I had already squeezed the top of the condom when I started to roll it over the rest of the dildo. "Oh, that's right Eren! You made sure that there wasn't any air left in the condom. Good thing you volunteered, it's always great to have someone who has lot of experience,"

I jumped a little when she said it, and almost ran down to my seat again, to avoid the stares. I couldn't avoid the loud laughter that filled the whole room though.

"Experience, huh?"

Levi had leaned to my side, getting closer than usual.  
>"S-Shut up!" I said angrily, raising my hands over my cheeks to hide my flustered face.<p>

I couldn't look anyone in the eyes for the rest of the day, not even Armin.

* * *

><p>The whole saturday, I had just stayed in my room, hiding under the covers. I still felt embarrassed and ashamed by yesterdays incident, so I had decided not to do anything social today, afraid to be mocked by my friends who probably had heard of the incident.<p>

Levi hadn't done anything else for the rest of the day yesterday, and he had gotten up before me today. I hadn't seen him since then.

I kept falling in and out of sleep, but at 2 o'clock, someone finally knocked loudly on the door, waking me up entirely.

"Yeah?" I said, before placing a pillow on top of my face.

"It's me," A well-kown voice said, and I could hear how the door closed and the foot steps were getting closer.

"Hey," I mumbled, pulling the pillow down to my nose, so that I could see him in the eyes.

Armin looked like himself, and in a good mood even.

"You've been sleeping this whole time?" He said, trying to supress a chuckle.

"So what if I have?" I said, trying to defend my lazy habit.

"It's actually unhealthy to do that, did you know that if – "

"Stop talking," I laughed, too tired to listen to Armin rant on yet again about something boring that only he thought would be interesting to learn about. I grabbed his shoulders, yanking him down into the bed with me. He whined like a girl, though he didn't put up a fight. I had done it to distract him, to make him stop talking, so when he started placing his arms around me, I was more than surprised.

"Eren?" He said, not giving me time to breathe. "Was that really true … What she said?"

I tried sitting up to look at him, but he held me down now, holding my wrists. I looked up at him, not really understanding what was happening.

Armin and I had never been this close before. He was breathing rather heavily, his body hovering over mine, as he looked down at me with blushing cheeks. He seemed nervous, and he wasn't the only one.

"What are you talking about?"  
>"The woman, Hange Zoe … She said you were, um, experienced,"<p>

_Exp – … Experienced?_

My whole face started to fluster, as I finally understood what he was saying.

"N-No! Absolutely not!"

I could see the worry leaving Armin's eyes, as he realised what my words meant.

"Oh … Well, then … "

What had gotten into him today? This was not at all something that Armin would do. It was so clear, that even though he was shy and embarrassed, he was still pushing himself to his limits, forcing me down like this.

But why?  
>Armin lowered his head, but I turned mine to the side in the last second, stopping him from kissing me.<p>

"Huh?"  
>"I'm sorry, I just … " I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just had this odd feeling in my stomach all of the sudden.<p>

Armin sat up in the bed, straightening his back and looked away. I sat up as well, though looking at him.

"We never do anything," He stated, after a moment of silence.

"What are you talking about?"

"We only kiss, and even that is a rare thing," He looked back at me once again, this time biting his lip. "We are together, but we don't even act like it … How can that be? Don't you … Don't you want me?"

I didn't know the answer, so I just stayed silent. Armin's eyes started getting glassy, and he looked down to hide it. I had noticed though, getting a rather guilty conscience over being the cause of those tears.

I didn't want to see him cry, so I had to do something.

I had to stop it somehow.

I grabbed his chin, pulling it towards me, so that our lips could meet. I pressed them against mine, not even waiting for his accept before pulling him even closer.

As my tongue parted his lips and slipped inside his mouth, he moaned loudly into mine.

Did this turn him on?

I had to admit that what we were doing was definitely something so moan over, and my heart was surely beating faster in my chest … I just wasn't sure that it was actually because I was kissing Armin, or just because this was so new to me. We were still of the same gender after all.

A loud noise made both of us pull our lips apart from eachother, looking around to see what had caused it.

Levi was standing in the doorway, looking just as surprised as we were. Our compromising position made it very easy to see what was going on, so there was no way that I would be able to lie my way through it.

"L-Levi!" I gasped as I looked into his eyes that suddenly now showed no emotions at all.

"So that's how it is," He just said, before backing out of the room again. "Sorry to disturb you,"

The door closed again, leaving me with a horrible feeling in my stomach.

What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>I had so much fun writing this chapter! What was your favorite 'prank'?<strong>

**The whole 'dildo' thing was definitely the most embarrassing - but my favorite has to be Levi drawing on Eren's face! I mean, can you just imagine Eren with whiskers on his cheeks? Kawaii!**

**And btw ... Armin wants a piece of dat Jaeger ass, haha ~**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When it became evening, and it was time for us to sleep, I couldn't seem to get myself together. I had been standing in the bathroom for over an hour, trying to make to time pass. I had taken a shit, then a shower, and then I had brushed my teeth and my hair. Now, though, it seemed as if there was nothing else I could do to extend the time. I knew Levi had probably already gotten into bed, but I was afraid of what might happen once I did that as well. Would he mock me? Tell me I was disgusting, that I wasn't worthy of living? Levi's personality could, in my opinion, surely fit a homophobes way of thinking, I had no doubt about it. This war of ours that had been going on would probably only seem like child's play, until now. It was now that the real humiliation would begin, I was sure of that. So if I had been afraid of sleeping with him before, I was definitely terrified now.

I slowly, involuntarily, walked out into the hallway, and headed to my room. As I lay a hand on the doorknob to my room, I stood there for a moment to mentally prepare myself, before finally opening the door.

It was rather chilly inside, since the window was apparently still open, but otherwise it was quiet and there was no lights other than the natural light from the moon that shone through the window. As my eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, I noticed that Levi was lying in his bed, but in a different position than usual. He usually crawled in under his duvet, facing the wall so that I could see nothing but his back – this night was different. This night, he was facing the rest of the room, so that he was able to face me. The worst part thought, was that he wasn't asleep. As I had walked inside and closed the door behind me, his eyes opened and locked themselves with mine for a long moment. None of us said anything, and the athmosphere soon felt so thick with tension, that you could cut it with a knife. When I finally felt as if I could move again, I walked towards the window, closing it, though with much difficulty. It was right behind my desk, So I had to lean over it reaching out to close it, all while feeling Levi's eyes still on me, making me feel rather uncomfortable in such a position.

When it was finally shut right, I turned around and headed into my own bed, crawling down under the covers and sighed lowly when I felt my whole body relax for the first time in god knows how many hours. Afterwards, when Armin had left, I had been afraid of seeing Levi, but of course it was inevitable. This was the first time I was in the same room as him again, and the thought that last time we had seen each other had been in this room. In this bed, to be exact, where he had discovered my relationship with Armin.

I had never really cared about anyone's opinion about my sexual orientation before, but for some reason it scared me to death that Levi knew.

We lay in our separate beds for several moments, none of us saying a word. I could still feel him watching me, but I was too frightened to turn my head and look back at him. I clenched my jaw, when the annoyance finally became too much, though.

"Will you cut it out?!" I said loudly, my voice sounding rather loud and high-pitched in the small bedroom. I finally turned my head to stare at him with an angry look.

"Cut what out?" He said, almost sounding innocent. This pissed me off greatly, though, and I sat up in my bed and turned my upper body to be fully able to talk to him.

"If you have something to say, then why don't you just say it?!" I hissed, clenching my right hand and pressed it down into my madras, wishing that it was his face instead. Levi sat up as well, his duvet sliding off into his lap to reveal his bare chest. His body was so petite, yet there was no doubt that he had muscles.

"I don't have anything to say," He just stated, shrugging his shoulders as if he had no idea what I was talking about. This seemed to piss me off more – was he really going to torment me like this? Was he really going to let me do all the talking? I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the very long speech that I had already made up in my mind when standing in the bathroom for that long.

"If you have a problem with me being gay, then – "

He didn't even let me finish the sentence, before interrupting me with, "I don't have a problem with you being gay,"

I blinked in surprise, my jaw dropping in astonishment.

"Wh-What?" I stammered, taking back by his blunt statement.

"I don't see the reason in hating gay people. They're humans, just like everyone else, so shaming them for just living the life that makes them most happy … I can't see the point in doing so," He further explained, still watching me with great intensity in those dark grey eyes of his that was almost impossible to spot in the darkness, if it wasn't because of the sparkle that I noticed in them. "So no, I don't hate you because you're gay. I hate you because you're a plain, hormonal, terrible little brat, just not because you're gay," He sent me a wide smirk, and before I could answer him properly, he turned around to face the wall and lay down in the bed again, pulling the duvet over his shoulders.

I sat there for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what he had said, so when I finally knew what to answer him, it was already too late. I fell onto my back again, looking up into the ceiling as I tightly grabbed the duvet over me, crinkling the sheets in the process.

"Jerk … " I mumbled, and though it wasn't really meant for him to hear, I could still hear him answer it not long after.

"Brat,"

* * *

><p>The morning after, I had felt rather awkward everytime I found myself in the same room as him. Therefore, I had seemed it best for us all, if I wasn't at the house for the rest of the day.<p>

"Mom," I exclaimed, as I stuck my head inside the kitchen where Levi and my mom was sitting at the table, reading magazines of some sort. "I'm going over to, err – " The minute Levi looked up and caught my gaze, I stopped midsentence. Sure, he had said that he wasn't against me and Armin, but that didn't remove the uncomfortable feeling I had about being open about it when he was around. " … Um, a friend's house. I'll probably be home late, so don't expect me back for dinner," I said, before quickly removing myself from the door opening, and towards the front door instead.

"Eren Jaeger, you come back here!" I heard my mom say loudly, and I cringed before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

"... Yes?"

"If you're going to Armin's, then will you bring something with you? It's for his grandfather … Give me 2 seconds, I'll go find it," She said, leaving the room to go find whatever she wanted me to bring. I fiddled mindlessly with my shirt, as I waited for her to come back, and tried ignoring Levis staring while doing so. That was great mom, I thought to myself. Thanks for making it so obvious that I was going to Armin's house.

"If you're gonna get some action, then why don't you just stay the night there as well? You know, since you're spending so much time with him anyways,"

My neck snapped as I turned my head to look at him with a baffled expression. My cheeks turned crimson, as I took a step back.

"Sh-Shut up!" I said, though my voice had suddenly turned high-pitched. I slapped a hand over my mouth, as Levi just leaned back in his chair and laughed.

"Well, if you're not going to get a piece of that ass soon, somebody might just jump in and steal him away from you,"

As I tried coming with a response, my mouth had suddenly refused to work properly, and I ended up choking on my unspoken words, coughing severely.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable? My bad," He smirked at me, folding his hands behind his neck with a smug and self-satisfied look on his face. I sent him an evil glare, though it was almost ruined by my coughing.

Mom returned right at that moment, handing me a small present.

"There you go," She said, hitting my back mildly with a flat hand. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Y-Yes … I just got something caught in my throat," I mumbled when my coughs had faded away. I grabbed the present, putting it down into my shoulderbag.

"I'll see you _tonight,_" I said, putting pressure on the last word when I sent Levi an annoyed look, before getting out of there as fast as I could.

I arrived at Armins house an hour after, even though I had been riding my bike as fast as I had thought possible. I showed up at his door, panting and removing sweat from my forehead, when Armin opened the door.

"Eren!" He said, ready to throw himself at me in an embrace. He managed to stop himself before that though, as he noticed how I looked. "Ugh, you smell," He grinned, waving his hand back and forth his nose dramatically to tease me.

"Oh shut up," I said, rolling my eyes, before stepping inside. Armin closed the door behind me and watched as I took off my shoes.

"Is your granddad around, by the way?" I asked, as I threw my jacket carelessly over the coat hook on the wall.

"He's sleeping in his study, so I doubt he wants to be disturbed right now," Armin mumbled, shrugging his shoulder. "Why?"

"My mom wanted me to give him this," I said, pulling the present out of my bag and showed it to Armin who took it in his own hands right after. "His birthday is coming up, right?"

Armin nodded, smiling widely at me. "Yeah, he'll be turning 85 on next monday,"

I sighed by the thought. I couldn't imagine myself being _that _old, and still be alive. But Armins granddad had always been an impressive man, not willing to bow down for even age. Sure, his body had become weak and fragile, but his mind was still as clear as day. Armin looked up to him very much, always ready to listen to his long stories about the old days. He had witnessed a lot in his life, and Armin always saw it as interesting, no matter what the stories were about. Eren couldn't really stand to listen to them, but he did for Armins sake – though, if there was a possibility of avoiding it, I would probably end up taking an escape after all.

"Just give it to him later, okay?" I said, and Armin nodded excitedly, before walking into another room to place the gift, while I took that opportunity to walk upstairs and into Armins bedroom.

I ended up turning his PS3 on, along with a Lego Harry Potter game, and brought two controllers with me as I sat down in his bed. I had just gotten under his duvet when he came inside the room again, closing the door behind him.

"So, I'm guessing that doing homework is out of the question?" He said with raised eyebrows, and I just grinned at him as an answer. He rolled his eyes in return, before getting under the duvet with me, sitting as close as he could, without actually touching me.

"Here," I threw the controller into his lap which he gladly took into his hands, and we began playing after that.

We sat there for three hours straight, with no breaks at all, and after we came into the fourth hour, Armin started to lose interest. Not that I was surprised by that, it had actually been impressive that he had made it this far already without falling asleep. I had always been good at really living myself into the games that I played, actually to the point of becoming so obsessed with winning them before being able to shut the game off. Armin had the same obsessive part of his personality, but instead of games, he was just that way with books instead. He rarely ate or slept when he was into a new, interesting book, and it was hard to keep a conversation with him, when he couldn't even make out a full sentence.

It was quite the opposite now though, as he shut his controller off, and instead started watching me play instead. I didn't even notice him not participating, too invested in the game, until I felt a hand on my knee under the covers. I felt my body going stiff at first, before fully relaxing only seconds after. I then continued playing, oblivious to Armins small huffs, trying to hint at me that he was bored.

His chin rested itself on my shoulder, the top of his head nudging my neck lightly, as if he was a cat that wanted to be petted.

"Armin, cut it out, I'm trying to kill the basilisk!" I protested weakly, my eyes not moving for one second from the the screen to even look at him. If I had done that, I would have seen the annoyed pout that he was making right at that moment.

"But Ereeeeen," He purred, though he didn't do anything else for the next few minutes, until I had finally slayed the snake.

"Yessss, finally!" I whined in relief, as I leaned back against the cold wall behind me with a loud sigh. I closed my eyes as I pressed a button to pause the game, giving myself a short break. I had almost forgotten about Armin, but that would soon change. The hand still on my knee had been there for so long that it felt like a part of me, but once it started moving again, I became _very much _aware of it.

My eyes was opened immediately, just to notice that Armin wasn't looking at me. He was looking down, trying to hide how his cheeks had turned crimson in embarassment and nervousness.

"A-Armin?" I muttered surprised, a small and surprised gasp leaving my lips as his hand slided down my inner thigh. "Wh-What are you d-doing?"

Armin gulped, and he seemed rather hesistant at that moment, ignoring my words. Instead he suddenly threw his right leg over mine, so that he could sit on my lap, with both his knees at my sides, holding me in place. Now sitting in my lap, he had gotten higher with a few centimeters extra, so I was now forced to tilt my head back a bit to be able to look him in the eyes. He was already looking down at me, and I had now full visibility to his blushing face.

"Armin," I said again, but this time I focused on not stammering like before. I reached over to grab his waist so I could remove him from me, but he had already grabbed my wrists and was now pressing them down at his own thighs.

All I could do now, was look at him in horror.

"What are you doing?"

"Yesterday, we… " He mumbled lowly, before blushing even more. "After yesterday, I just …" It didn't really seem like he was able to form full sentences, so nervous he was. I could even feel my own heart beating faster. What the hell was he thinking?

"We've been a couple for so long, but the only kisses we share are normally too short and dispassionate … So I thought that maybe … " He bit down in his lips, as his hand finally reached its destination, where my manhood was under lock and key by my pants. I yelped soundlessly, not even being able to hide my face with my hands, as my cheeks turned a slighter shade of red. " … That maybe we should experiment a little bit more," He finally concluded.

I forced myself to look him in the eyes, even though the embarassment of the situation was almost too much to take.

" … I-I don't think that's a good idea," I almost whispered, shaking my head lightly. I felt like my head was getting dizzy, and the air was suddenly way thicker than before, making it a struggle to breathe properly.

"Why not?" Armin protested, his voice being much louder than mine. "We're a couple, right? Aren't couples supposed to do _this_?"

As he had said that last words, his hand started sliding over the bulge of my pants, teasing what was beneath the fabric. It hadn't gone hard yet, but it was only a matter of time, and I really didn't want to see that happening.

"Yeah, I guess, but … " I felt like I had no good remark at that. This _was _what you were supposed to do with your boyfriend after all, so why didn't I want to? I didn't have an answer for that either, since I wasn't really able to think straight, so I just went with the first thing that entered my mind. "But you're granddad is downstairs!" I protested, my hands grabbing his small, delicate legs to underline how serious I was. He didn't stop though, he just snickered lowly.  
>"He's sleeping, and you know just as well as I do that he can't hear all that well anymore,"<p>

Armin leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head slightly in another direction which caused his lips to crash with my cheek instead.

"Why are you so eager all of the sudden? This is not like you at all, Armin!" I said, as I closed my eyes shut. I was right, this was not like him at all, taking the situation into his own hand, trying to take charge like this. It went against everything in his personality that was usually delicate, shy and sweet.

"Because you never take the first step!" Armin accused, before releasing my wrist. "A-And … I have urges too, you know! I want to do these kind of things with you … "

Before I could say anything, he had suddenly pulled my zipper down to loosen my pants, so that his right hand could slide down into my boxers and grab my member that had already gotten halfway-hard.

The sudden grip that his tender, cold hand had gotten forced a cry of pleasure from my mouth, as I trembled lightly.

"N-No, Armin – " I managed to say inbetween pants, but Armin quickly silenced me by pressing his lips against mine in a sloppy manner.  
>"Do you like it?" He asked sweetly as he started to stroke it gently. My own grip on his legs tightened slightly as I closed my eyes. I was having very mixed signals about this, making me very confused. I didn't want to do this, but at the same time, the pleasure … It was too overpowering. It made me not able to think straight, and after all … Why the fuck not? Armin was my boyfriend, wasn't he? I should just enjoy the fact that he even wanted to touch me like this, right?<p>

I bit my lip, trying to cover up the embarassing sounds that I had started to make. I then nodded weakly as the answer that he was waiting for, and if I didn't have closed eyes at that moment, I would have seen a satisfied smile on his face.

"Good … Because there is no one that I would do this with, but you … " He whispered into my ear. "I love you, Eren. I want you to be my first,"

With that comment, I bit so hard down on my bottom lip that I could taste a vague metallic fluid appearing on it as soon as I ran my tongue over it. I remembered what Levi had said that morning about me _getting some action _and _having a piece of that ass. _As I imagined Levi in front of me saying those words, I moaned out loudly, when Armins hand started moving faster. The movements made me open my eyes, and at that moment my eyes caught a familiar pair of grey onces a few meters away, standing in the door. As I had just imagined him in the exact clothes, looking exactly like that, inside my dizzy head it just made sense to me that it was just the after-image of him from my imagination – just like when you look at the sun and then closes your eyes, but you still see a bright yellow circle in the middle of the blackness.

"L-Levi," I moaned his name, after panting rather heavily. His face expression changed after that, from stonecold to an astonished look, and both his cheeks turned a dark red as he blushed. He raised his hand to cover up his mouth, though he didn't move from his spot. As both Armin and I was breathing rather loudly, it appeared that Armin hadn't even heard what I had said. Instead he just kept at it until I felt a warmth in my abdomen spreading, and I released in his hand soon after, moaning loudly and keeping my eyes locked tight with the raven. When I was done, my head fell back against the wall, closing my eyes in the process.

When I opened them again, the Levi from the doorway was gone, which confirmed that what I had been seeing was just a fidgement of my own imagination, and I let out a sigh as I turned back to focus on Armin who was looking at his hand.

"E-Eren," He panted, looking at me with his large, innocent eyes, as if nothing had just happened.

"What the hell, Armin?" I exclaimed, after finally finding my voice again. "You can't just do that!"

"But … Didn't it feel good?" He said, looking baffled at me, as if he couldn't understand that I was mad.

"Y-Yeah, it did … " I hesitated for a moment, before coming to my senses again. " … But you can't just violate me like that! I wasn't ready for it at all," I pulled myself away from him so that I could close my pants zipper again. When I looked back at him, his eyes were glassy and his bottom lip was trembling.

_Fuck, not again, _I thought, sighing lowly. "Please don't cry," I begged him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I liked it, okay? I just want you to tell me next time, so I can actually prepare myself,"

He nodded slowly, and I quickly hugged him to make him feel better.

At least he was acting like his own self again.

"I'm gonna wash this off," He said afterwards, pointing to his right hand before going into the bathroom.

"I'll get some water," I nodded, feeling a bit awkward as I watched him leave the room. All that panting and moaning had made my throat dry, and I felt like I could bottom at least 3 glasses of water after something like this.

I crawled out of the bed, and went out in the hallway. There was no lights on out here, so I had to fumble my way towards the staircase. I sighed as I finally found it, glad that there was at least some natural light at the end of it that came from the front door. I had only gotten halfway down, though, when I heard a rustle in on of the other rooms.  
>"J-Jerry?" I stammered out in the otherwise empty room, thinking that it was probably Armins granddad that had woken up from us being so loud.<p>

But the reality of it was much worse than I had expected.

"Oh, there you are! Finally. I've been calling you all afternoon, but you didn't bring you goddamn phone with you," Mikasa scolded me, as she appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Dad wants you home, it's apparently really important," She crossed her arms over her chest, and smiled at me.  
>"M-Mikasa?" I said in utter shock. "Wh-What … Wh-Why … Did you hear anything?"<p>

"Me? No," Mikasa furrowed her brows, as she finally noticed my terrified face expression. "What's wrong Eren?"

I shook my head, as relief rushed over my body. At least she hadn't heard what had happened upstairs, but that just opened up a new set of questions.

"Then why didn't you come upstairs to tell me that you were here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my belly as I suddenly got an uncomfortable feeling in the stomach.

"Don't play dumb, Eren," Mikasa sighed, rolling her eyes, as she started walking towards the start of the stairs. "Levi came with me over here. He was just up there, telling you to hurry up? … Well, he's sitting in the car now, but he said that you would be right down,"

It felt as if every brick in the world had been thrown at my body. All blood left my face, as I slowly discovered what this meant ….

Levi had seen it. He had been there. It hadn't just been my imagination, he had atually been standing in the freaking door … How long had he been standing there, watching us?

I still remembered how his eyes had been staring at me, focusing on nothing else but my own eyes. I had even been moaning his name … When I came!

"Fuck," I hissed under my breath, as I bit into my lip one more time, resulting in blood appearing once again on it. "Give me two seconds," I said to a confused Mikasa, as I ran up the stairs again and into Armins room. He was in the middle of turning the PS3 off, when I came in, and he looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry Armin, but I have to go. Mikasa is waiting for me downstairs. Apparently it's important," I deliberately didn't tell him about Levi, since that thought would probably scar him for life, so I just ended up hugging him quickly, before running out of the room again, almost making it seem like I was escaping.

I got down to Mikasa who was waiting patiently at the door, and she held it open for me as I had gotten my shoes and coat on.

Mikasa walked in a fast pace towards the car and I kept up with it – that was, until I noticed the back of Levi's head in the front seat of the car. Mikasa had already opened the door to the driver's seat even before I had even gotten to the car, and this made Levi aware that we were both here. I could see how his face turned around to try and find me, and it felt almost like slow motion when our eyes met. His whole face was so flustered that even his ears were redder than normal. Our eye contact was broken almost immediately when his cheeks got an even darker shade of red, and his neck snapped as he quickly turned around again. I was blushing as well, and I felt so embarassed when I got into the back seat behind him.

Well, at least I wouldn't be able to look at him like this.

The rest of the ride home was in complete silence. Mikasa could feel the awkward athmosphere in the car as well, so she luckily didn't try to start a conversation or anything like that.

When we finally got home, I bolted out of the car and ran into the house before they had even managed to open their own doors to get out.

"Eren Jaeger, young man! We are having a family meeting right now, so you better come in here!" I could hear my dad exclaim from the livingroom, and when I heard the serious tone in his voice, I knew that I couldn't just hide in my room for the rest of the day.

"Why do we have a family meeting on a sunday?" I asked instead, my body going numb as I forced myself into the room and onto the armchair. Both my parents were already sitting on the couch, holding hands and looking at me with smiles.

"It's a last-minute kind of family meeting," My mom said with a mild tone, though thightening her grip around my dad's hand. When the front door was opened again and Mikasa and Levi appeared in the livingroom as well, they were instructed to sit down, and I forced myself to look everywhere else than in Levi's direction. Of course he just had to choose the armchair that was right in front of me though, just across the livingroom table.

"So what is this all about?" Mikasa said, crossing her arms over her chest, her face as stoic as ever.

"Well, you see … "

* * *

><p><strong>I had no idea where to end this chapter, so this ending is a little ... Off. Sorry about that. But what Grisha and Carla are planning is important for the story, so I guess you could say that it's only a half-assed cliffhanger, ~<br>**

**(Warning: Crybaby about my first world problems)**

**Too tired to proofread, school is ****seriously killing me. I just want to curl up into a ball and become one with my bed. ****Then again, I also really want to start writing the next chapter, because some serious shit will be going down, but _then again _I really have to pee. Ah, life is so hard ~**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Finally alone.

I took a deep breath when sitting down at the empty table, feeling relaxed at last. It had been a particurlarly long day, and it was like I could feel my whole body ache everytime I moved, which only confirmed how tired I was.

Was school supposed to kill you? I was certainly feeling the grasp of death's cold, slender hands around me … Or was I just being dramatic again?

I sighed, placing my bag on the chair beside me, so that it was easier to pull out the notebook from it. It was filled with small scribbles without any meaning to them, used only when I was slightly bored in class. It was no different now either – there was no real objective in being here, at this time of the day, at this exact location. I had placed myself at the very back of the the library, as far away from social contact as possible. This place was only used for … No, it actually wasn't used at all. Its existence had no meaning, other than gather dust in silence and be a safe haven for students like myself.

The idle chatter of my fellow students could vaguely be heard in my little corner, and I knew that they weren't actually far away. But the many bookshelves between us muffled the sounds extensively, giving me the peace and quiet that I needed.

In school I was always surrounded, and it was no different at home. But at least Armin could leave to his own home after school – I was forced to go home with Levi and stay there with him. And today, of all days, I just couldn't handle the pressure of being in the same room with any of them. After yesterday's incident, I was still having a hard time looking Levi in the eyes, and it was the same with Armin.

Well, at least Armin was acting the same as always, even though it had been quite surprising at first. How was he not affected by what had happened? Did he not feel embarassed at all? I had to admit that it was a bit frustrating to witness Armin acting like that, when I felt horrible. We hadn't even talked about what had happened, and I wasn't even sure that I wanted to. The thought of being the one bringing it up, when I didn't even know how I felt about it … Or maybe I did know, and I just couldn't admit it?

No, no, I didn't want to think about that now. This was my alone time, and I needed to treasure it, to enjoy it fully. I threw my legs up on the table, pushing my ass forward on the chair so that it wouldn't be uncomfortable to lean my neck on the end of the chair's back. I closed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest tightly in an attempt to hide myself from reality, diving into the unknown.

As I was just about to slip into unconsciousness, I started to feel something warm and humid on my left cheek. My eyes snapped open, just to be blinded once more. I blinked a few times to get better vision, making it easier to see the details. With this, I realised that I was looking into a dark pair of eyes, that was way too close to my own.  
>"Waaaah!" I whined in fright as I tried to push my body back, as far away from the person as possible. The chair I was sitting in was tipped backwards, and as I could suddenly feel gravity take a grip on me, a hand grabbed the chair before completely falling down. My whole body froze up as I recognised the person in front of me.<p>

"Levi?!" I gasped, as the whole chair beneath stayed in the middle of the motion. Why wasn't he pulling me up?

"Oi, brat. What are you doing here, sleeping like that?"

"I needed some time alone," I just muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He seemed to notice, yet he still kept his eyes on me.

"Hmm? Avoiding me?"

"No! Wh-Why would I do that?"

"Well, there's always because you – "

Before he could say anything else, I quickly interrupted him with, "_If _it was you whom I was avoiding, then it would be because you're just a big bully!"

He raised an eyebrow, pushing his hand forward, thereby pushing the chair further backwards. A gasp left my lips as I feared he would drop me on the floor.

"What are you doing? Get me up!"

"Who are you calling a bully, hmm?"

My hands reached up to grab the collar of his shirt, letting him be a security blanket – if he was to drop me on the floor, then I was going to take him with me.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! Shit, just stop fucking around, Levi!" I growled under my breath, and for the second time today I looked him in the eyes.

"Oh yeah? The last time I remember anybody _fucking_ around, it was you," He teased, sending me a smirk that caused the crimson colour appearing on both my cheeks.

"Shut up!" I quickly retorted, sending a kick to his stomach with my foot. This surprised him so much to the extent of letting go of the chair. The air left my lungs as I fell down, the back of my head hitting the floor hard when getting in contact with it.

I grunted in pain, rolling off the chair in the process, and onto my stomach.

"I can't believe you actually went to use physical violence," I could hear Levi say behind me, which made me roll my eyes.

"You were being a pain in my ass," I grunted in annoyance, before proceeding to push myself up on my hands and knees.

"Oh? I thought you liked that kind of thing," Levi said, grinning. Before I could do anything else, I felt a hand slapping my ass, and I gasped in astonishment, never in my life actually believing that would happen. "Or maybe it's more pleasure than pain, right?"

I almost jumped up into a standing position, turning around to stare at Levi, not really knowing how to respond to him. My hands reached down to cover up my ass, and my mouth was slighthy open in horror, still trying to comprehend what had actually happened.

"I think this is called sexual harassment," I said, trying my best not to stammer. This just made Levi laugh.

"And who would believe _that_?" He said with a raised eyebrow, before turning around and walking away. When reaching the corner, he turned his head to send me a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to the weekend, aye?"

With that he disappeared again, leaving me behind.

Oh yeah, that was right. This weekend, my parents had gotten some kind of offer. Well, I didn't know if it was some kind of present or whatsnot, all I had been told was that we had gotten a free vacation home in mountains, at some sort of resort. It was apparently a _very _expensive place, so even if we had plans, we would have to cancel them so that we could come.

The thought of having to spend the entire weekend with my family _and _Levi was not something that I was looking forward to, and even my excuses like homework wouldn't be able to help me get out of this.

And now this … Had Levi tried to actually make a pass at me? Or was he only teasing?

No, that couldn't be. He hated me just as much as I hated him, there was simply no way that he was doing this for any other reason than the fun of mocking me.

* * *

><p>"Earth to Eren. Hey, wake up already,"<p>

My hand flew up to my face to defend it, as my cheeks had already been pinched several times now. I opened my eyes to stare at Armin's familiar blue eyes, but instead of keeping our eyes locked to each others, I turned my head to face Mikasa instead.

"I'm awake," I said with a grumpy expression on my face, my voice matching it very well.

"Alright," She just said, not bothering to pry. That's what I liked about Mikasa – she might be a little too overprotective, but at least she didn't step over the line when it came to my personal life. "Answer to question B?"

"X is 46," I murmured, letting my nail dig into the wooden table in front of me. It was wednesday after school, and Mikasa, Armin and I was staying to do our homework. I had drifted off in the process, giving Armin the opportunity to nudge me several times. This was actually the only contact we had had with each other since sunday, which wasn't coincidental. I had trying to avoid anything physical with him, simply because I had started to feel uncomfortable when he was near me.

And that was a bad sign, wasn't it? I was supposed to feel like I could act like myself around my lover, yet it was just the opposite. And since I had no idea how to fix the problem, I just did the next best thing – avoiding it.

"And C?" Mikasa continued, and I sent a glance at the paper before answering, "112,"

Math was easy after my opinion – if you just new the right method, then there wasn't really anything that you wouldn't be able to solve. It was so much easier than real world problems, which was why it was something I liked doing more than any of our other classes. I didn't get worse grades in those grades, it was just because I favored this class more than them. This was actually something that I could wrap my head around – I had decided at some point that if I had to give a damn in school, then math would be the least horrible thing to care about. And I had to care about something, otherwise I would probably go mad.

"Do the rest yourselves, I have to go to the toilet," I sighed, standing up and leading myself out of the library without giving them another look. It was almost as if I could feel them sending each other looks of concern for me, but I didn't really care at this point. How was I supposed to concentrate about school work, when so much more of importance was going on in my life that needed attention?

I still needed to figure out what to do about the trip this weekend _and _my relationship with Armin _and _what I was going to do about the situation with Levi … Speaking about that, he had been acting really strange the last couple of days. Not to be surprised about that if you thought what had caused it, but his behaviour was indeed rather … peculiar.

I was having a hard time even trying to figure out what was going on in his mind, since it was like he was changing his mood constantly. He could go from a cold, mean look to getting all flustered, and that was even when we hadn't even started a conversation yet. He just seemed to become more and more strange by the minute, and it made me second guess my thoughts of him as well.

Before I had a hard time even seeing him as someone worth being giving the title of 'person with human qualities'. Okay yes, I was being melodramatic again, but overall I didn't see him as someone with feelings and a personality. He had been like an evil, empty vessel, whose only mission was to make my life miserable.

But now it seemed like he had changed. Slowly, yes, but at least it was going forward. Well, if you didn't think about him slapping my ass, that is. But I just chose to add that to the 'List of Awkward Incidents by Levi'. Short, it was called LAIL. Okay, maybe I had just made that up. Whatever.

I reached the bathroom, but instead of actually doing anything, I just placed myself in front of the mirror, watching my reflection.

There were decisions that I had to make, I knew that very well. The thoughts had been hidden far back in my mind, but I knew that they had to be taken into consideration at some point. Was that time now? I wasn't completely sure. It felt like time was moving too fast, that suddenly so many things were happening, and I couldn't keep up.

I was fighting a losing battle, so when was the time to call quits?

When was the time to see things for what they really were? When was I going to accept the fact, that it just wasn't working anymore? And worst of all … When was I – No, _how _was I going to tell him all of this? How was I going to tell him that it was over?

How was I going to tell Armin Arlert, the boy I loved but would never be _in_ love with, that I wanted to break up?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Drama

I leaned back in the car, relieved that it was finally over. No more homework, no more feeling uncomfortable around Armin, and no more thinking. I could just shut my mind off, close my eyes and relax. Well, in theory I was supposed to be relaxing on the vacation in about 2 days, but it almost felt like I was going to be more stressed out there, than at home. At least here I could escape from the whole situation with Levi. There was no way that I could that, when we were going to be stuck together for the whole weekend. There was no possible way that we wouldn't get into several fights there, and I didn't think I'd have the mentality for that right now.

Right now, I needed to focus on what to do about Armin. When to do it, how to do it, what to say … There was still so many unanswered questions and I was sure of none of it, however there was one thing that I was sure of.

It was already decided from my part. We just didn't fit together that way, and I should have noticed before, but somehow … It was hard not to get my emotions mixed up. How was I supposed to know what kind of love I felt for Armin had been in a romantic way, or a platonic?

At least, I knew now. Well, I might have been aware of it all this time, but at least I was sure now. Wait … Did being aware of it mean, that I had lead him on? That I had lied to him all this time?

No, that couldn't be. I might have felt uncomfortable, but what we had … That had been real.

… Right? Our relationship wasn't just built on the fact that we had both been conveniently into boys?

No, this was giving me a headache, thinking about it like this. I needed my mind to be empty tonight, not filled with worrying thoughts like this.

Mikasa stopped the car, and for a moment we just sat there in silence. Since no one moved even an inch for more than a dozen seconds, silence filled the car, making the athmosphere awkward.

"Eren, I've been thinking," She started out, though she was still staring out the window instead of at me. I was the only one moving, as I turned my head to face her.

"What?"

"You seem to be really distracted lately. You don't focus on your homework at all anymore, and it worries me,"

I sighed, glad that it had only been about school work. In my mind, I had been thinking of various worse reasons for her to want to have a serious talk.

"I won't allow you to ignore your responsibilities, Eren. This is your future, you need to take it more serious,"

I raised an eyebrow as I moved to sit more comfortable in the small car. I seriously didn't need a lecture from her right now when I was dealing with so much more important stuff.

"Sure, whatever Mikasa," I just answered, wanting this conversation over with as quickly as possible. If I started telling her why school was the last thing on my mind right now, she would just keep blabbering on, and truth be told, I had no patience to listen to her ramble on about my future, career and knowledge. I knew it all already, so there was really no need.

"Eren, I'm serious! Father is expecting us to succeed, we can't disappoint him,"

I pouted, placing my hand on the door knob.

"I knooooow," I dragged the word out to underline my annoyance with her. "Can we just get inside already?"

Before she could answer I had already opened the door and gotten out. It was merely 10 metres before getting inside the house, where both my parents were already home.

"We're home!" I hummed with a monotone voice, as I always did, and my mother answered with a "Welcome home, children!" as she always did. I immediately went into the kitchen to rummage around the refrigerator for the leftovers from dinner.

"Potatoes!" I exclaimed in excitement as I pulled out the container and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Delicious," Mikasa answered, already looking over my shoulder to see as well.

She grabbed two plates and held them up while I poured the food onto them.

"Did you all eat already?" I yelled through the house, and my mom appeared in front of the kitchen door a few seconds later.  
>"Yeah, Levi got home two hours ago, and dinner was ready then. How come you guys are so late?"<p>

I just shrugged, which earned me a judgemental look from Mikasa, before she answered with the sentence, "We had to catch up on homework. Eren's been slacking off,"

"Mikasa!" I squealed and nudged her shoulder, which at least made her crack a slight smile.

"It's the truth," She just said while shrugging which she clearly only did as payback.

"Eren, you need to be more serious with your school work!" My mom started, and sent Mikasa a death glare as she left the kitchen so that my mom could corner me and start the lecture that I had been trying to avoid.

_Ugh, women. _

* * *

><p>The potatoes had really filled me on, giving me a stomach ache that had left me in bed at an early hour. I was just snuggling under my duvet, snoring lightly as the dream world was slowly taking a grip around me. It was just past 8 in the evening, and the light from the window had started to dimmer quicker and quicker. It had soon left the room in complete darkness, which was something to be expected since we were still in the cold winter months. There wasn't even any natural light left from the moon, but none of this was worrying me, since my own eyes were shut tight. Mikasa probably wanted me to spend my evening a little different than this, reading for the test in algebra, but there was really no way that I would get up from this comfortable bed right now. I felt at ease right now, with no concerning thoughts at all … My own body was in a state that just felt <em>so damn good, <em>it was like drinking cold water on a hot summer day. After a stressed week, to finally be able to just lie around and doing nothing – it felt great.

That's why I probably didn't mind as much as I should have, when Levi entered the room quietly. None of us said anything, and even though my whole body was covered by the duvet, the top of my head was sticking out just enough to let me watch his movements. He was walking over to his own bed slowly, and with only his back facing me, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. I couldn't help but to get jealous of seeing the perfect set of abs on him mixed with his small hips and lean posture. This wasn't something that you would easily notice when just watching Levi with clothes on, but when he took them off, he looked amazing. This was the first time seeing it for me, and I was definitely taken back because of it. I still remembered the first time I had seen him the day he moved in, where I had been mocking him in my head, being happy that I had stronger, bigger muscles than him.

He had looked so scrappy then, it was almost unbelievable that under his clothes, he was hiding such amazing –

"Liking what you see?"

The sudden comment made me let out a small gasp under my breath, but since there was no other noises than that, it was safe to assume that he had heard it.

So he knew that I was awake? … And watching him?

"Oh please,"

I mumbled, rolling my eyes in a sarcastic tone. He had turned around to face me, and it was hard not to notice the smirk on his face.

"Hmm? You've seen better?" He said, raising his eyebrows while walking towards my bed. Since he was encountering me like this, I felt that it would be rather awkward to keep hiding myself under my duvet, like a chicken. So I pulled myself up into a half sitting position, leaning up against the wall that was at the end of my bed.

"I haven't _seen _it, I _have _it," I corrected him with a tone that almost convinced myself. Of course it wasn't true, mine weren't nearly as clear and conspicuous as his, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Levi laughed mockingly, looking down at me. Right at that moment I noticed his eyes sparkling, and only a second after had he sat down on the edge of my bed, leaning in over me. He reached out to grab the duvet and pulling it down to reveal my torso. I wasn't naked, thank god, I was still wearing the shirt from earlier on. But Levi wasn't stopping there. His hands grabbed the buttons and started to loosen the shirt one by one.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Is there any other way to settle whose are better, than to actually be able to compare?" He just said, but there was a coldness in his voice that I detected.

What was he planning, exactly?

He didn't even bother with the last two buttons, as he ended up just ripping it open. I was too shocked to speak, and it was when his fingertips started sliding over my stomach that I even felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

His touches left a burning feeling everywhere his fingers went, and I bit on my lip not to gasp everytime he reaches new, untouched skin.

"I think it's pretty clear whose is better … " Levi said lowly, his voice fading out in the end, as if he was thinking of something.

"Then stop touching me!" I exclaimed, trying to grab the hands that was on my upper body. His right hand escaped, but I managed to grab the left one.

"Oh?" He said, looking at me, though his face expression didn't even change the slightest. "I thought you liked this kind of thing?"

Both my eyebrows flew up when he said that, leaving me in utter surprise.

"What the hell gave you that impression?!" I demanded to know, searching my own mind for clues as to what I might have said to him earlier.

"That _thing _you were doing with your little lover boy … " Levi answered with a whisper, before leaning closer. "Don't make me say it out loud,"

I gulped loudly, as I instantly knew what he was talking.

Oh fuck, _that. _So this confirmed it … He had really been standing in the doorway, watching us.

"You're such a pervert," I said, as it was the first thing that popped into my mind. "I can't believe you would just stand there, and – "

"_I'm _the pervert?" He said, almost sounding amused by the thought. "As I recall, you were the one moaning my name, while Armin was doing all sorts of dirty things to you …. " Levi looked up and down my body, before his eyes returned to mine again. "So you get a turn on, thinking about me?"

I made a grimace by just the thought.

"No way," I said, shaking my head, but it didn't sound as convincing as it had done in my head.

"Oh really? Because you were a complete mess last time when you were just thinking about doing it with me … I truly wonder how you'd react, if … " He didn't say any more, but he actually really did. Actions spoke louder than words, and Levi was definitely making a statement. His right hand that was still free, had reached down under my duvet, cupping the bulge in my pants and starting to rub it lightly.

_Why was everyone so crazy about doing this to me?!_ Was the only thing going through my mind at this point, and it was like I had lost all control over my body. I couldn't move my arms properly, or stop the small twitching that my body was doing as a reaction.

"S-Stop!" I protested weakly, not at all wanting to do this. This was wrong on so many levels. I had a boyfriend, we slept in the same room, he wasn't even gay, and the worst of all – I _hated _him!

"Then push me away," He dared me, before leaning closer.

_No, _was all I could think, as the space between our faces got closer and closer. _No, no, no!_

And then his lips crashed with mine, and it was like an explosion of mixed tastes and movements and confusion. Even though he was fast, his movements wasn't sloppy in any manner. It was like he knew exactly what to do, and it was something that I had never experienced before. And that was meant as _literally, _since I had only gotten this far with Armin once, yet this didn't even get _close _to what we were doing right now.

It felt like I couldn't even pull away, that all I could do was to just cooperate, trying to keep up with him, even though it was clear that he was the one dominating me.

_Dominating me?! _

No, this had to stop. This was so wrong, even thinking how good it felt was wrong … I definitely had to stop it from developing any further.

"Nghhh!" I vaguely protested into his mouth, the unspoken words leaving a buzzing feeling between our lips. This only seemed to encourage him further on – though perhaps that could also be the bulge in my pants getting relatively hard that was doing most of the encouraging – to let his tongue play with mine in another dominating game. I felt like a mess under him, and a part of me knew why I wasn't resisting as much as I should.

I was _conflicted. _

I hated this guy so freaking much … So how come this felt a thousand times better than what had happened with Armin? Was it even possible for a person that you hated more than anything else to have such an effect on your body?

That much was clear, though – this guy repulsed me, I definitely couldn't stand him.

With those thoughts in mind, I found the strength to place my hands on his chest and push him away with as much force as I had in me.

This was apparently a little to much, since his small body flew far all the way over to the ground where his own bed was standing. For a moment we just stared at each other, the only sound you could hear was the heavy pants from both of us, before he started yelling.

"What the hell, brat?!"

"Shhh!" I shushed at him, afraid that someone would hear, and come inside. Levi seemed to just get even more irritated by this though, as he stood up and brushed the dust off his pants while sending me a look that could kill.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

Was he serious? Did he really not understand how much I resented him?

"Why the fuck did _you _do that?! You have no right to assault me like that!"

"Assault you?" He said with a genuine astonished face expression, as he walked over to my bed again to sit on the edge. "That's bullshit!"

I sat up to straighten my back properly, crossing my arms to cover my bare chest since I couldn't cover it with the duvet when Levi was sitting on it. I was just glad that the duvet was still covering my erection that otherwise would have been _very much _noticable.

"What else would you call it, when someone forces someone down and does things that the other person doesn't want?!"

"Doesn't want?!" He repeated again, and his astonished face appeared again. I rolled my eyes, getting tired of him pretending to be so damn innocent.

"Stop repeating everything that I say, when you damn well know that's what happened!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Him screaming those words was so sudden that I froze in place, not knowing how to react. This took he to his advantage, climbing up in my bed and sitting down on top of me. _Fuck, right on top of … _I could only hope that he wouldn't move around too much, because the friction would definitely be too … Distracting.

His hands landed on my shoulders, pressing me up against the wall, and even though my hands were still free, I couldn't do anything else than grab his wrists. That didn't do too much good though, and it became clear to me that I had only been able to push him away before, because he had been too surprised.

"Why are you lying to me?"

"What the hell are you even talking about?!" I said, making a grimace as he shoved me against the wall behind me again. "Get off me!"

"Stop pretending that you don't know. You're the one who's sending all the signals,"

Signals? What the hell was he talking about? I was getting really damn confused now.

"What?" I just said, looking up at him while trying to keep a straight face. I truly had no idea what he was talking about.

"You like me," He finally spat out, staring down at me with burning eyes. My jaw dropped as I tried to comprehend what he was saying.

"Wha – no I don't!"

"You do,"

"NO!"

"You're the one who is thinking of me when getting a handjob from your so-called boyfriend. You moaned my freaking name, don't deny it!"

"I – " I wanted to yell that he was wrong, but theoretically, it was true. I had been thinking about him when it had happened, but it hadn't been because I liked him. I had just remembered something that he had said that very morning. So instead I answered him with another question.

"Even if that is true, then why are you acting on it? I'm the gay one here, not you. And surely my so-called _feelings _shouldn't have an effect on you, since it's one-sided, right?"

This seemed to silence him, if only for a moment. I knew that I had hit a nerve, it was clear on his face, even if it was only for a second before he changed it again.

"You little shit!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the reacting my comment had caused. This resulted in him shoving me into the wall once more, but it was worth it.

"Let me make this clear, I don't like you. Not at all, I hate you. I always have. You touching me is just disgusting to me,"

Levi's eyes got small and I hard to use all my willpower not to break eye contact with him. I was trying to look calm and collected, but in reality I was very much afraid of what he could do.

Was I pushing it too far?

"Stop turning it around to make me look like the fool! You're the disgusting one," He said, looking rather furious. I had hit a soft spot again, apparently.

"I can't believe you actually thought I liked you!" I just said, cracking a mocking smile in the process. I knew I was going to a dangerous place, but I couldn't really help myself. This was a perfect opportunity to get back at him. He really was the fool in this particular situation, actually believing and acting on something that he had only built up in his head. "So was that why you've been harassing me all this time? You wanted my attention?"

"You little shit." Levi grabbed the loose collars of my shirt, pulling me towards me as he growled. "Don't you fucking think for even a second that I ever liked you. You're just a little brat who's easy to mess around with. Don't think that I couldn't kick your ass right here and now if I wanted too,"

I gulped. Looking into his dark eyes, I knew that he was telling the truth about beating me up. He was always serious about that.

He seemed really off edge, though. Everything I had said up until now had only been shit that just came into my mind, it wasn't actually something that I believed myself.

Levi liking me? There was just no way. But even if that wasn't true, I could still tease him about it. It seemed as if I had hit a nerve when saying it last time, judging by the way he had reacted. Maybe he was afraid of being teased about being gay? Maybe what he had just done, was just a fucked up way to harass me again?

"Are you running low on ideas to harass me? You, going ahead and doing this to me, just to fuck with me?" I asked, the words just coming out of my mouth. I regretted saying them, but truth be told I actually wanted to know.

Something seemed to settle within Levi, I could tell, as he suddenly smirked, his eyes cold as ice again.  
>"That's right, you little shit. I was just harassing you, and don't you think for even a second that I was doing it because of anything else,"<p>

I looked at him for a long moment, not knowing what to think of this.

"Dick" I finally said, just to end the silence and the tension between us.

"Brat," He mumbled, shoving me into the wall one last time before getting off my bed and into his own.

I was awake for a long time after that. Not knowing if he was asleep, I just lay there, afraid to speak or move. The only thought that kept recurring in my mind until I fell asleep was the debating question that kept me up longer than necessary.

Did like Levi like me or not?

* * *

><p>I woke up that morning with a throbbing headache, which gave me a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be a very good day.<p>

It was a thursday morning, so the first thing I did was getting dressed and grabbing my backpack. I headed downstair where I was met with my family eating breakfast together.

_This was odd, _I thought to myself, as I slowly walking in, silently announcing my presence.

"You're finally awake!" Someone squealed, and to my surprise I noticed that it was Levi's voice. He was sitting in front of my parents, while Mikasa was sitting in the end. She was looking rather glum, while Levi looks almost … Excited.

What was going on?

"Come and sit. We wanna eat breakfast together, since we haven't done it in such a long time," Mom explained, sending me a smile that instantly relaxed me.

"Okay," I mumbled, sitting down rather catious at Levi's side, and begun filling up my plate with food.

"So Eren, I think you should tell them. Now is better than never, expecially since we're all together," Levi said after a moment of silence, the only sound being the cutlery hitting the plates. I turned my head to look at him in confusion, not understanding what he was referring to.

"You know," He kept going, when locking our eyes together. "The thing we talked about last night,"

My cheeks immediately turned red as I was reminded of the awkward incident the previous night. He really wanted to talk about what he had done? What we had talked about? No, that couldn't be it. That was impossible, neither of us probably wanted the rest of the family to know. It had to be something else. And judging by Levi's vague, little smirk, he was probably planning on saying something completely different.

I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

Levi reached out to wrap his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him so that his lips reached my ear.

"I'm going to make you're shitty life more horrible than you'd ever imagine. This is only the beginning,"

With that he pulled away from me, before turning towards my parents.

"Eren really wanted my support today, because he doesn't actually know how to say it himself … But," Levi send me a quick look – a look that was filled with hatred – before looking back again with a smile on his face. "Eren is gay,"

The first reaction to come was my fathers. He had been reading the paper, but after the word _gay _had been spoken, he had dropped it over his plate, nothing less than shocked.

"Really?" Mom just said, placing left hand over her chest, where her heart was supposed to be. "I'm so sorry if you felt afraid to tell us. But I'm so happy that Levi could help you with it." She continued to reach out and grabbed my hand, and I didn't pull away. I couldn't move at all actually, as I was probably just as shocked as my dad was.

"Son?" Dad just said, catching my attention. Our eyes met, but there was no anger. No hatred or fury. He wasn't smiling either, but that was good enough.

"Y-Yeah," I just said, nodding when I finally found my voice again. It was small and shallow, but it was there.

"Mmh-hmm, and he even has a boyfriend. I think his name is Armin," Levi smiled, patting my back. It looked like a nice gesture in front of my parents, but in really he put so much strength into them, that I ended up coughing a little.

"Armin?!" Mom squealed, giving my hand a hard squeeze.

"Mom, please don't – " I started, but was quickly interrupted by another squeal.

"Eren, I'm so happy for you!"

She said, standing up to that she was able to get over to my side of the table and wrap her arms around me. I just sat there, too astonished to do anything, afraid that this might be too good to be true.

"_What?!_" I could hear Levi exclaim from behind me, and when my mom let go of me, I turned around just to see that all colour had left Levi's face. "H-How can you … This isn't right. Why are you not mad with him?"

Oh, so that was what his plan had been. Reveal my sexuality to my family in hope that they would disown me. Clearly it had backfired on him.

I felt like yelled _HA! _into his face, but that would have seem weird and rude to my parents, so I settled for a big smile instead.

"I guess I just have great parents who accept me for who I am," I shrugged, feeling rather happy to be able to throw this in Levi's face. His plan had failed miserably, and I had to use all my strength not to mock him in front of my family.

His eyes lingered on mine for a moment, staring into them as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Mr. Jaeger?" He ended up saying, turned towards my father. "What are your thoughts on this?"

My dad looked at me for a long time, and it almost felt like hours until he finally shook his head.

"I haven't lost any respect for you. You are who you are, there's no changing that. If loving someone of your own gender makes you happy, then I guess it'll make me happy as well. Though I'm sad to hear that you won't be carrying on the family name and making the family bigger. I liked the idea of grandchildren,"

And with that the conversation was over, and he pulled his newspaper up again to hide behind. I was clearly taken aback by this, but not really as much as Levi, who was almost fuming with rage. My mom was mind as I mouse in this case though, as she just kept on talking about me and Armin, not noticing how Levi had pushed his chair away and standing up.  
>"I'm going to school," He answered coldly, clenching his hands into fists before walking out of the room. I wasn't sure what to do, though I was definitely sure how I should feel.<p>

Happy. Glad that I had gotten my parent's approval, and in the process getting Levi down from his pedestal. He thought that he had gotten the upper hand with my so-called _secret, _but apparently it didn't matter as much to anyone as it did to Levi. The only bad thing was that Armin had been mentioned, especially since I was already planning to break up with him.

But seriously … Had he really been hoping for my parents to hate me because of me being gay? Really, it was kinda weak when I thought about it. It was 2015 for god's sake, who even did that anymore?

I finished eating, and as me and Mikasa got ready to get out of the door, my mother suddenly pulled my to the side.

"Eren, I've known Armin for a long time," She started off, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I said slowly, not sure where this conversation would be heading.

"But I've only met him as your friend. So I want you to bring him home after school, so we can be introduced properly. Do you understand?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, not sure how to respond.

"Oh … I'm not sure that he'll be able to make it, though … " I said, trying to get out of it as quickly as possible, trying to think of a good excuse for it to be postponed. This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be thinking of this as a first priority, when you tell him!" She just chirped, before giving me a wet kiss on the forehead. "I'll be looking forward to it!"

And with that I was out the door and getting into the car.

On my way to school. On my way to Armin. On my way to Levi. On my way to all the troubles that lay ahead.

Well, shit. This was certainly going to be a good day.

* * *

><p>Armin had been over-excited when I had told him. He had practically screamed and jumped up and down, all of this while clapping his hands together.<p>

"Oh my god Eren, this is amazing! Now we don't have to hide it to anyone anymore! I'm so happy!"

And with that, all the guilt had come right back, hitting me like a wave in a stormy weather.

"Yeah, it'll be great," I said with a half-assed smile, looking down at my table, absolutely dreading what would happen in just a couple of hours.

I believed this was actually the first time that I had _wanted, _out of my own will, to stay at school.

But of course it couldn't last forever, and sooner than I would have thought I found myself in the car with both Mikasa, Armin and Levi. The car had a very mixed athmosphere, which felt rather awkward for me. Everytime I looked at Armin, I remembered what we had done the last sunday, and everytime I looked at Levi, I remembered what he had done to me yesterday. Armin was squealing with excitement, blabbering on about something that I was only half listening to, since I kept worrying about Levi. He was sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and his one leg on top of the other – but most importantly, he looked _pissed. _He hadn't talked to me all day, but I was sure that he was trying to think of some way to mock and humiliate me, which was probably why I dreading coming home even more.

He had whispered into my ear that he was planning on making my life hell, and I definitely believed that he was able to do it.

As we got back home, we were met with freshly baked muffins and big smile from my mother. My father was still at work, working a double shift, so it was only mom and us teenagers.

Great.

After being 'introduced' as my mother called it, we all sat down at the table and started eating muffins while doing casual small talk. There was nothing truly spectacular about the situation, but I still couldn't shake the bad feeling that I had.

And that would be confirmed within seconds.

"So Armin, me and Grisha have been talking after Eren went to school this morning, and" She took a deep breath, reaching over to grab his hand. "We would like for you to come with us to our little vacation this weekend and keep Eren company. Getting a few new experiences into your relationship. You don't have to answer right now, of course, you can go home and talk it over with your pa – "

"OH MY GOD, yes!" Armin squealed, jumping up from his chair, and looking at me excitedly. "Eren, this is going to be so great!"

I lifted my head and smiled at him as my heart dropped in my chest.

How the hell was I ever going to break up with him now?

* * *

><p><strong>So three major things happened this chapter.<strong>

**1. Levi misunderstood Eren and thought he liked him, therefore having the possibility of liking him back, which ended up in him getting handsy with Eren. When Eren tells him that it's just a misunderstanding, he flips out on Eren, as he is embarrassed over suddenly not having those feelings being returned - and therefore pretending that he never liked Eren in the first place. (kinda like when you find out that someone likes you, and suddenly you start noticing things about that person just because he likes you, and then you kinda start thinking 'oh, maybe I like him as well'?)**

**2. Levi tells his parents about Eren being gay in the hopes that they'll flip out. There is more behind this, but it will be explained in later chapters.**

**3. Lastly, Armin is invited to join them this weekend, which is NOT GOOD AT ALL! Now Eren can't break up with the poor guy, and has to pretend to still want to be with him, MEANWHILE Levi will be a complete ass, and so Eren can't let Levi know that he wants to break up with Armin, because then Levi could use that as leverage for his evil plots, ah. **

**Oh god, I'm rambling and I'm sorry about that, but I've been up all night finishing this chapter - which by the way is the longest chapter I've ever written so you better fucking enjoy it, 6K words! - so hopefully you'll be able to overlook it, if there are any mistakes. Fuck, I'm tired. I should NOT be doing all-nighters, especially not when it's a school night and I have almost 9 hours of school to look forward to.  
><strong>

**Yay. **

**ENJOY LOVELIES XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It was friday when I first started packing. There wasn't really any time left to do so, since we where going to leave in half an hour, and I wasn't prepared at all. Everyone else had already packed the car with their own baggage, and mine was the only one missing. There was a reason for this though, and it was a good one.

Levi had been inside our bedroom for the whole evening to pack his own bag, and since I had made it my mission to avoid him as much as possible, there was just no way that I was going to spend the entire evening in the same room as him – well, being conscious at least, since we were still forced to sleep together, but that was something that I could handle.

So now I was stuck in here, trying to find the right clothes and trying to remember if there was anything of importance that I was supposed to take with me when going on vacation. Toothbrush and toothpaste, that was obvious. Clean underwear, pants, t-shirts, sure thing. It was easy, right?

Now I was just supposed to put it all down a bag … If I could find one. Why couldn't I find one?

I started walking around my room, making a mess while going through my stuff to find a proper bag. There was nothing under my bed, in my closet or at my desk. What the hell? I was sure that I had kept at least three bags in my room. But of course, that was before Levi came in … Had I thrown them all out with all the other junk, when I had to clean up to make space for Levi? I couldn't remember. Damn it.

"Ereeeeen! We have to go soon!" I heard my mom call from down stairs, and my heart started racing. Didn't we have a paper bag then, at least? I didn't even have much, but there was still clothes for 3 days away, and I couldn't carry it all.

"Oi," A voice from behind me grunted, and I turned around to face Levi who was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He leaned his right shoulder up against the doorframe, and I could feel the athmosphere getting tense.

"What do you want?" I asked, forcing myself not to snap at ham and keep my voice calm.

"Do you need a bag?" He asked innocently enough, but even though there was no assumption to say that he was the one behind it, I still couldn't stop myself from getting paranoid.

"Yeah … ?" I said reluctantly, placing my hands at my hips, staring at him. "Did you have something to do with that?"

He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. He looked almost bored by our conversation. It certainly didn't seem like he had done it, otherwise he would probably proudly taunt it at me.  
>"No?"<p>

"Hm,"

I turned around, not wanting to waste another second talking to him, but apparently he had other plans. As I sat down to pull out a full box of junk to go through, Levi walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

"You should hurry. Your dad is really impatient," He said with the same bored face, as he swung the right leg over the left and placed his hands on the bed behind him for support, so that he could lean backwards.

"Fuck off," I ended up saying, getting rather frustrated that he was getting on my nerves.

"My oh my," He said, sighing. "You really are a brat. And here I am, about to offer you one of _my _bags to borrow, and then you go ahead and say something like that to me? Tsch,"

I turned around to look at him through squinting eyes. Was he joking? He was looking right at me with his head tilted to one side, and a eyebrow raised to show that he was waiting for my answer.

I was kinda speechless for a long moment, before turning my whole body around to face him. I was still on my knees, so I placed my hands on my kneecaps and leaned a little forward.

"Are you kidding me?" I finally said. I didn't trust him _at all. _This had to be some bullshit excuse to fuck around with me. There was no way that he would just be genuinely nice and lend me a bag when I was in need for one.

"Why would I?" He said, still no change in his expression.

"Because you said that you would make my life hell!" I vented out, throwing my hands up in the air to underline my frustration. "Why would you help me, if you said that?!"  
>"Don't be so dramatic," He snickered – <em>he snickered?! - <em>and stood up, placing his one hand on his hip. "Maybe I was overreacting a bit. You shouldn't take something like that so serious,"

What the actual fuck? Did he really think that I would so innocently believe that he had just forgotten and forgiven? There was no way that I would believe any word that came out of –

"EREN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

The words came from downstairs again, yet this time it was my dad, and it definitely sounded like he was starting to get pissed off. My blood froze as my nervousness started to rise.

"Shit … Fine, okay, give it to me," I sighed, standing up and reaching out a hand. Well, if he was going to be nice, then I could just accept and that would be it. There was nothing shitty he could have done, right? It was just a bag after all.

"Here," He pulled out a box from underneath his bed and grabbed the empty bag that was in it. I snapped it out if his hand immediately before he could do the cliché trick of pulling his own hand back and saying "Haha, just kidding!".

"Thanks," I mumbled reluctantly, before turning my back to him and walking over to my own bed again.

"You're welcome,"

I just rolled my eyes at that answer, and started throwing my clothes down into the bag.

"COMING!" I finally yelled after closing the bag. I turned around to see that Levi was still with me inside the room, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. He had been watching me, and now he was wearing a smirk. It was small, but it was there, his left corner of his mouth twitching slightly upwards.

"Come on," I just said instead of asking him about it, before walking out the door. However, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in my stomach about that smile.

We went down the stairs and out of the door. The were all waiting in the car except my mother, who was waiting for us to get out, so that she could lock the door after us. We all got into the car, my parents in the front, and me, Mikasa and Levi packed in the back.

Since Levi was the smallest one of us all, he was sitting in the middle, and because of the tight space between us three, there was no denying that we would be touching. We sat there, shoulder to shoulder, and at first I was completely frozen, too afraid to move. But as time flew by, I started to get more comfortable, and with my gameboy in hand I was soon forgetting that Levi was even there.

An hour went by, and as I started to get tired of the repetitive missions in my Pacman game, I shut it off and found my headphones and iPhone instead. I unlocked it – of course making sure that Levi couldn't see the code – and pressed on the music app. There was a lot to choose from, but I wasn't really in mood for just anything. The perfect combination to my mood would probably be … Yeah, now I just had to find the right album. I pressed play and put it on shuffle, before leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. I didn't get much time to relax though, since I felt a sudden sting in my stomach. Opening my eyes I could see how Levi had nudged his elbow in my side to get my attention. I took one of the earphones off and looked questioning at him.

" … What? Is it too loud or something?" I asked in a dreary voice, trying to be civil since we were in front of my parents.  
>"Is that Sebastian Lind you're listening to?" He asked, with a genuine expression of interest on his face.<p>

"Mmh-hmm," I nodded, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Wow, I didn't think that anyone else knew him. He's not really that popular,"

Why was he trying to make small talk with me? That was the last thing I wanted.

"Well, he's underrated, I guess." I said, shrugging my shoulders, trying to sound as uninterested in the conversation as possible.

"That's true. Mind if I listen with you?"

The only way I could react was just furrowing my brows in astonishment. No, no, _of course _he couldn't listen but just as I was about to to say those words out loud, he had already grabbed the earpiece that I was holding in my hand and placed it into his own ear. I stared at him in surprise as he crossed his arms tightly and shut his eyes, letting a small sigh leave his lips.

Could I just pull out the earpiece? No, he would probably just protest and then my parents would interfere. They wanted us to get along after all – even though they had no idea how bad it was between us. Levi had them wrapped around his little finger, that little bastard.

So I couldn't do anything else than to lean back in my seat and look out the window, while involuntarily being connected to Levi this way. The whole athmosphere in the car was comfortable and relaxed, everyone else tending to their own matters, yet I was sitting there, feeling utterly awkward and uncomfortable. I clenched my hands into fists yet they stayed rested on my kneecaps, as I forced myself to keep staring out the window.

As the landscapes flew by, changing every once in a while, the song ended, and another one started playing. My hopes of him taking out the earpiece grew smaller and smaller with each song that ended and a new one starting, and soon all I could do was lean back and close my own eyes.

How annoying.

Soon I drifted off into an conscious state of mind, dreaming of all the things that I had yet experienced of the world.

"Aw, look honey, how cute. It hasn't even been two hours, and they're all already sleeping," Carla said to her husband an half hour later, as she had accidently had looked in the little side window. She decided to turn around her upper body to look closer at her children, who were all sleeping soundly, while heavy and steady breathing came from their half-open mouths.

As she suddenly let out a small whine, it startled Grisha so much that he almost lost control of the car.

"What is it?" He asked, a mixed feeling of annoyance and interest, sending her a short look before letting his eyes back on the road. He had a responsibility after all to get them there safe and sound.

"Look at Eren and Levi – ah, so adorable! I think I'll take a picture," She whispered, suddenly aware of the fact that loud noises would wake them. At least her little whine hadn't woken any of them up, which should probably be seen as a miracle. Then again, not really, since both Levi and Eren was listening to music, and Mikasa was out like a stone.

She pulled out her iPhone and swiped it open to find the camera function. Holding it steady she pressed the button and the flash light went off for a second, and then, just by that, she had savored the moment forever.

Levi had leaned into Eren, resting his head soundly on his shoulder, while Eren's head and tilted to the side and was now resting on Levi's head.

And at that moment, Carla decided that she would show the boys that picture, whenever they would start bickering again.

She doubted that it would take long for that to happen.

"They might not get along very well, but at least they look darn well adorable when they're together," Carla giggled lowly, before turning back around to look at her husband.

"I hope Levi's not too hard on him after everything that happened wednesday," She said, sighing under her breath.

"After everything that the kid has been through, it would be understandable. But he has a rather bad way of dealing with things," Grisha stated, not looking at his wife even once. His eyes would not leave the road anymore than necessary.

"Oh, I know … But he's such a good boy. We just have to watch after him a little more then. Make sure that nothing bad happens," She said in all seriousness, but since it wasn't her greatest suit not to always have a smile on her face, she quickly got herself into a better mood.

"I'm sure that this weekend it will all get better!"

* * *

><p><strong>They needed a moment. But even if they're unconscious, it still counts, right?<strong>

**Ah, and to the ending : Yes, we are soon going to dive into Levi's past. It will explain some things! **

**I DID SOMETHING SNEAKY! Haha. I'm so in love with Sebastin Lind's music, so I made Eren and Levi love him as well! You should definitely check him out as well. He's SOOOO underrated, it's crazy, but his music is amazing. It's in english even though he's danish, so if any of you choose to listen to some of his music (I suggest the songs "Feel Happy', 'Never Let Go' or 'I Can Sleep') write to me and tell me what you think of him!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would love to hear your thoughts about it! It really motivates me to write more, when I read your comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Armin had been given the adress and his granddad had driven him up to the vacation house, so he had already been there when they had arrived. His granddad, who wanted to make sure not to leave his grandson at some strange place alone, drove off as soon as we got there. I was woken up by a knock on the window, and after blinking a few times I sat up straight and looked out the window. My eyes was met with a big smile and happy blue eyes as Armin stuck his face rather close to the room.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise, leaning back only touch Levi's shoulder who was still behind me. All other members of the family had already left the car and I could see them carrying up all the bags into the house.  
>"Ereeeen ~ " Armin purred happily, before opening the door and reaching out a hand for me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed it, and he pulled me out of the car. I turned around to send Levi a last look, but it looked like I hadn't woken him up when I hit him before.<p>

"Have you been waiting for long?" I asked with a dreary attitude, looking down at my shorter lover. He shook his head, still smiling and not letting go of my hand.

"Nah, it was alright. I had a little time to look at the house. It's so beautiful! I can't believe I was allowed to go – we're going to have so much fun!"

My heart got stuck in my throat as I looked at him. It was hard not to get smitten by his cheery attitude. How could he always be like this, so nice and worryless? It was so hard not to love him when he was like this.

Maybe there was a way for me to actually enjoy this weekend, if I just spend time with Armin as my best friend, and not my boyfriend?

I sincerely hoped so.

"It's gonna be great," I chipped in, nodding. "But we should probably help carry all the stuff … And find our rooms,"

We took all that we could carry – I probably ended up carrying twice as much as him since he was so tiny – and then we went inside. It was even more beautiful inside than the outside. It felt very big, though that was probably because of the lack of personal things and because almost everything was in light colours. There was two floors in total, with a large garden. There was even an indoor and outdoor swimmingpool, even though we were so close to the beach.

There was three bedrooms in total, two with king size beds, and one bedroom that had two one-size beds. It was rather quickly decided that Armin and I was getting the second bedroom with the king size bed, while Mikasa was stuck with sleeping in the same room as Levi. She had been looking pretty glum about it, but I just couldn't contain myself, so I ended up whispering 'now you'll know how it's like', which I earned a bruise on my shoulder for. Even though I dreaded the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Armin in whole two nights, I was still too happy about the thought that my bedroom would contain one less Levi those two nights.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Dad yelled to gather us all, even though we had only been in our new rooms for five minutes. Still, we came downstairs to enter the large living room.

"Dad and I was thinking of what we would be doing this weekend, and we wanted your input, since you'll all be dragged along anyway," She said, wearing her usual smile.

"The beach!" Both me and Armin exclaimed in unison before anyone else could say something, and then we looked at eachother and laughed. We both knew what the beach meant for us, so being able to go there might be fun.

"The amusement park," Mikasa said slowly, after Carla sent her a questioning look.

"And Levi … ?" She asked sweetly, looking over at him. He just shrugged, still looking a little gloomy from sleeping in the car.

"I don't care,"

"Then I guess that's it. We'll go to the amusement park tomorrow, and the beach tonight. Me and dad also want to go for a walk in one of the forests around here that is supposed to have a big, beautiful waterfall in the middle of it … But we can do that sunday, since you'll probably be too tired tomorrow," She said, clapping her hands together. "Then I guess that's the plan! Now, me and dad will go by some groceries for tonight. We're having chicken salad, hmm, we'll probably be back soon. Less than an hour hopefully, but since we don't actually know where there is a supermarket, it might take a while … Don't count on anything. I'll have my cellphone with me if you run into trouble, okay?"

And with that, they disappeared again, leaving us by ourselves.

"So, um … " Armin started out, as the door had closed behind our parents. "Is there something that you want to do?"

Normally, I would want to lay down on the bed, but since I had slept in the car, I was feeling to fresh and awake to do so. There was the options of playing cards, reading a book, going for a walk, bathing in one of the swimming pools … But most of all, I wanted to do something with Armin that would greaten our friendship. I wanted to remind him that I was also his best friend, and that we could do normal stuff together without us having to touch or kiss or cuddle all the time.

Maybe then, he wouldn't hate me as much when we broke up … ? Well, I was always allowed to hope. Even when that hope was very, very tiny …

"Let's play a board game! That way, Mikasa can join us as well!" I cheered, sending Mikasa a big smile. I also had to remind myself to make her not feel like the third wheel, which she probably felt very often.

"Excuse me? Am I not allowed to _play_?" Levi joined in with an annoyed tone. He had crossed his arms and looked at me with a judgemental look.

"Uh … " I really didn't want to socialise with him more than I had to, and since our parents weren't here anymore there was really no reason to be polite to him. "No one actually wants to hang out with you, Levi … "

"Eren!" Armin whined, slapping me hard on the shoulder. "That was so rude!"

"Ow!" I covered the place he had hit with my hand, and pouted. "What was that for?"

Armin raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms as well.

"That wasn't nice of you to say,"

"No, Armin, it's fine. I only asked out of curiosity, I didn't actually want to participate," Levi said with a shrug, but it wasn't hard to notice the anger swelling up in his eyes. "I'm going outside," And with that he left the room.

Armin immediately sighed, before hitting me again.

"Damn it, Eren! I thought that you guys were over your little quarrels!"

"He outed me in front of my parents!" I defended myself, even though it probably wasn't the best defense to have, and Armin knew why.

"Oh please, Eren. You didn't even care about them knowing or not! You've said so yourself a hundred times now that you wasn't afraid of that happening,"

"Well … " I grunted some words that didn't really make sense out of frustration. "He said that he wanted to make my life miserable just before doing it! His sole mission in life is to hurt me!"

"I have one word for you, Eren. Overdramatic," Armin said, yet even he couldn't help but smile at that.

Well, yeah okay, maybe I did that sometimes, but in the end it was the truth. It _was _what he had said to me, though now that I thought about it, he did also say this morning that he didn't actually mean it.

So, had I been in the wrong? Should I stop treating Levi as the bad guy? Even if it was a douchebag thing he did, he had clearly been mad about what had happened the night before … Which actually still hadn't been resolved. I made a mental note to myself that I wanted to talk to him about it.

"I think you should go apologise to him," Armin said, tilting his head in the direction that Levi went in.

"I'll … I'll think about it," I said, ending the conversation. "Let's just play first, okay?"

Armin grunted in disapproval, but he didn't say anything further. While we had been bickering, Mikasa had silently found a boardgame to play, so we sat down at the table and started playing. It was monopoly, so we actually had a chance against Armin whom otherwise would easily win in any other game. Mikasa ended up winning though, which was surprising when you thought about it. She didn't tease us about it, she just packed the game together again, and put it back into its place. Armin went to grab some water, and I was left to myself again. There wasn't really anything else to do now than to wait for our parent's to get home, and I knew that if I didn't move from my seat Armin would come back and start to annoy me until I would do what he wanted.

I grunted as I stood up and walked out into the hallway that Levi had went through. It led to the door that led out to the garden and pool house, but in the other end there was the staircase. So there was two places he could be. Outside, or upstairs.

Not bothering myself to think about it too much, I turned to the door closest to me, and went outside. It was sunny, and I had to squint my eyes to see where I was going when walking. The garden was rather large, but the outdoor swimmingpool was close to the door, so I didn't have to go searching for him for long. He was lying on the ground on his back, with his legs over the edge and into the water. The most noticable thing though, the one thing that I couldn't really avoid seeing, was that he wasn't wearing clothes anymore, but just a pair of long, blue swimming trunks. His hair was still wet and his skin was still glowing faintly with a thin layer of water. It was supposed to be impossible, yet it seemed like his abs were even more evident than before. It left me in astonishment, because it reminded me that I had actually never seen him work out. How the hell could he look that good? It was almost annoying.

His arms covered his face, making it seem like he was sleeping, so I had no opportunity to know if he was aware of my presence without actually saying something.

I decided to just sit down at his side on the ground, and started to fold my pants upwards to expose my legs. I dipped my feet in the cold water that was a great feeling against my own temperature, and soon I didn't even feel the difference anymore. I leaned back to lie on my back, at Levi's side. Soon I understood why Levi was covering his face – the strong sun was killing my eyes, making it absolutely impossible to have them open for more than just a few seconds before starting to cry. I covered my own face and when the threat of the sun was gone, I sighed in relief. It was loud enough for Levi to hear, and after a few moments of silence, he finally broke it.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Apologise, I guess," I mumbled, irritated by this. Why did I have to do this again? I couldn't remember exactly why.

"Fine. You've apologised, now go away," He growled, though the sound was muffled a bit by his arm. However, this made me even more annoyed.

"Fuck you, I'm just trying to be nice. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I've never said that,"

"Well then, what the hell is it that you want? I can't seem to figure that out," I hissed, rolling my eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"I don't want anything," Was his answer, which left a silence between us for a long moment.

Talking to Levi this way actually felt … Doable. It didn't feel so forced and awkward as any other way that they had done it. It felt almost … Comfortable. Not being able to see each other, but to just lie beside each other and talk. It felt … Nice? I wasn't completely sure, to be honest.

"Well … " I said hesistantly, not sure how to keep the conversation going. "Um … Then – "

"How long have you known that you were gay?" He asked, interrupting me before I could mutter anything else. There was no way that I wasn't taken aback by this question, not seeing it coming at all. Why would he want to talk about that now?

"Well, um … A couple of months ago, I guess. I wasn't completely sure before that, though … There are a lot of guys who says that they've known their whole lives, but … That wasn't it for me. I only started thinking about it last year. It was a really confusing time, though,"

"Hmm," I could hear him grunt under his arms as an answer, and I could feel an interest grow inside of me. Why did he want to know? Did he have a secret agenda? Maybe I shouldn't have been so honest with him? I tried to think of what I had said, what words I had used – was there anything that he could use to mock and sabotage me with later?

As my interest grew, my paranoia grew as well.

"Are … Are you?"

It seemed like something inside of him clicked then and there, because he removed his arms from his face and turned his upper body so that he could look at me in the eyes. The next thing he said was in a sharp and cold tone, and his eyes shot daggers.

"Are _what_?"

I gulped, removing my arms from my face as well to look at him. Turning my head in his direction luckily made it so that the sunlight couldn't get in my eyes. I was walking on thin ice here, and I knew it. I should probably have thought of choosing my words a little more carefully, but I couldn't really find a better for it.

" … Gay?"

Levi primmed his lips together as I said it, and at that moment I was afraid that he would actually hit me.

"No," He finally said after a long minute of silence.

"Then, uh … " Was I really going to bring that up now? Wasn't that what people called bad timing?Then again, when would I ever get the chance to bring it up ever again? I decided that this would be the best time to do it. "Then why did you … Do …. That?"

Levi squinted his eyes looking at me, and I furrowed my brows while waiting. He wouldn't hit me, right?

"I already told you, I did it because I thought that _you _liked me,"

"That doesn't make sense, though," I kept on going, pulling my body up so that my elbow was on the ground, supporting my weight and holding up my body. "If you thought that I liked you, then you could just have left it alone. People only … Do things like that, if they think that their feelings are returned," As I kept talking, I realised it, and then the words just wouldn't stop coming out. There was no way I could stop what was coming next.  
>"So …You like me, right?"<p>

"I do not!" He said, his voice louder than before, as his hands became fists. "Don't just make assumptions like that!"

I raised an eyebrow at his a little-too-quick answer. I wanted to ask if he was sure, but then I would just be pouring more gas onto the already lit fire. This territory was bad, and I should probably get out quickly.

"Eh … Sorry,"

There was a moment of silence, before Levi sighed in annoyance.

"Whatever, brat."

He lay down again on his back, though I kept lingering on my elbow, looking down at his face. He seemed like he wanted to close his eyes, but when he noticed that I didn't remove my eyes from him, he stared back, locking our eyes together. I could easily how his mouth started to open and I prepared myself for the 'stop looking at me, you little shit'-comment that would come along with it, but surprisingly, it never did. Instead he just closed his mouth again and folded his hands on his stomach. We kept looking at eachother for quite some time, while my thoughts flew around in my head. He had assaulted me that night, in our shared bedroom, because … Why? Because he liked me? It was rather hard to believe, especially because I hadn't done anything to him that could have been as kind or sincere. The only thing I had done was accidentally say his name while getting a handjob. Was that really all it took for him to develop a crush on me? It seemed unlikely. There definitely had to be some other explanation to it … I just had to figure out what it was.

What he had done that night … I should probably have told someone about it. But then I knew that they would freak out, and I wouldn't want that either. Why not, though? It wasn't hard to realise that it was because instead of getting frightened by that experience, my interest for him had just grown.

He was a jerk, no doubt about it, but while I had always thought of him as coldblooded and indifferent, that had now changed. There was something else about him, and though he had done a good job of hiding it, that night when he had touched me, he had also opened a crack, and now I couldnt' help but want to look through that hole and see what else there was …

Somehow I found myself wondering if everything about Levi was just a facade. Did he had a good reason to why he was acting the way he did, or was he just a pretentious, superficial prick that liked to torture me?

As my brain worked with all of these complicated thoughts, we had been lying there for quite a while, and I had almost forgotten that we were still looking at each other … It was the longest time we had stayed so close to each other and not get at each other's throats.

"You're blocking the light,"

What?

" … Huh?"

"The sun, idiot. You're blocking it," Levi sighed in annoyance. "Did you really think I was just lying here waiting for you? I'm trying to get a little tanner, so go away,"

His voice had become cold and impassive, and his eyes had become empty of emotion again. I pressed my lips together as I knew that was my cue to leave so I pulled my legs out of the water and stood up.

"Then … I'll see you later," I muttered, not really sure how to end this conversation.

"Whatever," Was the answer that seemed to be the most used word in Levi's vocabulary (aside 'brat' of course) and with that I took my leave.

"Did it go well?" I was instantly asked by Armin who stood waiting at the door when I got inside.

"Eh!?" I jumped in surprised by seeing him lurking behind the door. "Did you spy on us?"

No, silly! I was just waiting for you," Armin giggled by my reaction, before taking my hand. "I just wanted to know if he accepted your apology … Well, you did apologise, right?"

"Stop acting like my mom," I protested, rolling my eyes. "And yes, I did."

"Ah! I'm glad. It's no use if your bickering ruins this weekend, right?" Armin's voice had gotten lower, and with a quick move his arms were suddenly wrapped around my neck. "Your supposed to enjoy yourself … Not worry your head with something that concerns Levi,"

I bit my lip nervously, as I looked down at my boyfriend, who was looking at me with eyes filled with love.

"Mmmh, I guess," I mumbled, grabbing his waist to pull him away from me. "But I really need to take a shower now, so … "

And with that, I quickly got up the stairs, and into our bedroom, making sure to close the door behind me. I just couldn't deal with kissing Armin now, and it had been so obvious that he had wanted to do just that.

I really couldn't keep lying to him like this, it almost physically hurt. And there was no way that I was such a good actor that I would be able to keep on doing such intimate stuff with him and pretend to enjoy it. There was just no way.

I took off my shirt and pants and stepped into the bathroom that was just on the other side of the hallway. Inside there, I took the remaining underwear off and stepped into the shower. It didn't take long to get clean, but I still stayed there for a few more minutes. Just because I had the opportunity to be alone for once with my own thoughts.

The thoughts of Levi reoccurred in my head, and even though Armin had said that I shouldn't worry about him on this trip, I just couldn't help myself.

My childhood enemy, Levi Ackerman, the person I hated, a boy who had kissed me, and that same boy that had killed my precious toy, Mr. Teddy. All this had been done by the same person, this boy who I was having a small war with, who had now caused me to feel so conflicted.

I thoughts about it until I felt dizzy and unable to even form sentences in my head anymore, and that's when I got out of the shower and dried myself up. I wrapped the towel around my waist in case anyone was out in the hall, and then I was inside the bedroom again. Armin wasn't there, thank god, so I breathed out in relief as I found my bag and placed it on the bed. I opened it and took out the first couple of jeans and t-shirt that I could find.

The first thing I noticed was that it smelled kinda weird … But then again, who was to say that it wasn't just because the bag had a special smell to it? I threw the clothes on with no further thoughts about it, and then descended the stairs once more.

I could hear thoughts coming from outside, so I went out there again just to find that the whole family had gathered there. As I had been showering, my parents had come home, and now they were resting in the comfortable chairs by the swimming pool. Armin and Mikasa was sitting cross-legged in front of each other on the grass further away, and Levi had moved to the edge of there swimmingpool, as close to my parents as he could be, without disconnection with the water.

"Hey honey!" Carla chirped with happiness, as she waved me over. I walked over to her, returning hre smile in the process.

"Hey mom," I smiled, kissing her cheek. "Did you find the supermarket?"

She nodded with excitement. "Yeah, even though your dad made several wrong turns on the way there,"

"Carla!" Grisha protested, which just made Carla giggle and send me a wink, as if it was just our little secret.

"Whoops," She whispered, and I grinned at that.

"So when are we going to eat?"

"We wanted to enjoy the sun a little while it's still here, so probably in a half hour or so," She answered, and I started scratching my chest as I nodded.  
>"Oh, alright,"<p>

"Honey?"

I had looked away for a few seconds, but my eyes quickly found my mom's again as I thought she was speaking to me again. I was just about to open my mouth when someone else answered.

"Yeah?"

"You probably shouldn't stay in the water too long. You'll just catch a cold,"

Levi sent her a reassuring smile. "Donn't worry about it, I'll be fine,"

I almost scratched my stomach too hard as a reaction to this. How dared my mother call him honey? That was my nickname! I was supposed to be her honey, not Levi. Levi wasn't her son, I was. Right? Frustrated that I couldn't even complain about it made me just keep scratching myself harder and more intensively.

"Eren honey? Are you alright?" Carla suddenly asked, looking at me with a worried face.

"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I said, trying to hide the bitterness in my voice.

"Well … Did you get stung by a bee or something? You keep scratching yourself,"

I looked down at myself, noticing how both my hands were now scratching my upper body everywhere that they could touch. It was first now that I fully realised that my whole body actually felt rather itchy, and that I couldn't stop.

"I … I don't think so, shit …. I feel itchy all over," I started moving rather awkwardly as I tried to shake it off, as if that was even possible. This was getting rather uncomfortable, and I had no idea what was causing it. I hadn't been stung by a bee or a mosquito … Yet it felt like my whole body was burning up. I turned around and with that my eyes accidentally fell on Levi … Who was again wearing that smug little smile of his.  
>"Wh-What's happening to me?!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm excited to see if any one of you can quess what is going on with the the itchy-thing. <strong>

**BTW, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**  
><strong>I dunno if any of you have Instagram, but I've been wondering for some time now if I should get one .. You now, an account that would let me update sneak peeks for you of my chapters before I upload. I don't know, if any of you would be interest in following me if I did that?<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, I kinda already did it. I'm new to the whole social media thing so I'm not really good at it, but I really hope that you think this is a good idea!<strong>  
><strong>My account name is : ererilove<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, it's super original, right? Anyways, I just wanted to be able to communicate with you guys another way than just here on AO3 so I thought that Instagram would be a great way to start off. (I'm still not even sure how to do the whole tumblr thing ... Haha, I suck, i know) so if you wanna chat or get sneak peeks or see pics of Eren and Levi together, you should find me on there!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Drama at the Dinnertable"

"F-Fuck, this is really bad," I kept repeating as my breathing became heavy and quick pants. "Honey, what's going on with you?" Carla said with worry in her voice. She stood up, but looked uncertain if she dared to get closer to me. I was turning my upper body in odd ways, walking a little back and forth, not really noticing the people around me anymore.

It was becoming unbearable, and the only thing I could think of, was _how the hell could something itch so badly?_

And then all of the sudden, something had wrapped itself around my right leg, and the next thing I knew is that I couldn't breathe. In a moment of being utterly disoriented, I turn around only to notice that strong arms are around me, holding me down.

And _then _I realised that I was under water, and the best of it all was that the itching was gone. My worrying disappeared, but only for a second before a new one appeared

I started hitting the shoulders of the person holding me down in a signal to get up, and my prayers was quickly heard. I was lifted up over the water surface, and I wasted no time sucking all the air in that I could before starting to flip out.

"What the hell?! You tried to drown me!" I screamed at Levi, who was beside me, holding himself up with his arms. They moved in circles around him to hold him above the surface, because while I was able to reach the floor beneath us, he apparently wasn't. That wasn't really something that I was supposed to be thinking about right at that moment though, since my head was still clouded by anger.

"Relax, brat. You needed to get under water, I just helped you get in," He said with a shrug, not affected at all by my obvious rage.

"Honey, calm down," Carla joined in, looking at us both from her chair. "There's no need to get all worked up. He was just trying to help you,"

"Fuck that! He did something to my clothes just so he could have the opportunity to fucking drown me and get away with it!"

Several reactions happened at the same time after that. Carla gasped, Grisha yelled "_Language_!" and Levi looked taken aback as well.

"What the hell, brat? I try helping you, and you get all paranoid?"

I flipped him off, too annoyed to actually answering him correctly, and turned around to get to the stairs that led up to the ground again.

"Hey, don't walk away from – Oi! Listen to me!"

I climbed up the simple stairs, and as I had gotten up, I wasted no time by pulling the damn shirt over my head and throwing it on the ground beside the pool.

"If you wanted to fuck with my shirt so badly, then you can just have it!" I screamed at Levi who was still in the water, and looking up at me with a baffled expression. He probably didn't expect me to freak out this much, and honestly, I wasn't prepared for it as well. I wasn't even sure as to why I had a rage to this degree, or why it had affected me that much, but right now I just knew that I couldn't cool down.

Finally realising that everyone was staring at me in complete shock, I turned around to avoid further humiliation and hurried inside the house again. Finally alone, I took off my pants as well, and ran up the stairs to get to my bedroom, with a clear objective in mind. Not even bothering to slam the door behind me, I rushed inside and grabbed the bag to empty the remains on the bed. I placed the insides of the bag up against my nose, trying to smell the fabric to see if there was anything particular about it. I didn't actually know what I was looking for in the smell, but it did smell somewhat off if it was just supposed to be a normal bag. Shit. So what was I supposed to do now? I couldn't take any of my clothes on now before they'd been washed, and there was no way that I would should up in front of my family in just a pair of boxers.

"E-Eren," Armin was panting my name as he stood in the doorway, leaning up against the doorframe to hold his balance.

"What?" I snapped at him, too angry to realise that it was just Armin, and that he was just worried about me. He wasn't going to do anything to me like Levi had.

"Eh … " He straightened his back, though his eyes avoided mine. "A-Are you okay?"

"Fuck no, I'm not okay. That fucker put some sort of pepper spray or itching powder onto all my clothes! I have nothing to wear now!"

"Um … Can't we just wash it?"

"Yeah, but that'll take hours to dry! Then I won't be able to go to the beach with you, or get dinner … I can't walk around the house looking like this!" I pointed to my almost naked body, but Armin wasn't even looking in my direction. His rose pink cheeks revealed his embarassment, and that was when I realised as well that he hadn't really seen this much of me before. Well sure, when we had been younger, but that was when we hadn't even looked at each other that way.

Great. Now I had to deal with that as well. I really wasn't in the mood to act like a boyfriend right now.  
>"Come on Armin, use your brain instead of your dick! I can't deal with anything else than this right now, so please focus!"<p>

His eyes sot up in absolute surprise as I said the word _dick, _and this gave his cheeks the reversed effects that I wanted. Still, he pulled himself together and walked over to our closet which he had already filled his clothes with. He took out a couple of shorts and a long-sleeved shirt and threw them at me, which I only barely caught.

"Thanks … " I took a deep breath, happy that he had found a solution – this also gave me time to realise that my tone of voice probably had been a little too rough just now.  
>"Do you think it'll fit?" I asked in a softer tone, tilting my head to look at him with inquiring eyes. He sent me a shy smile and shrugged.<p>

"Why don't you try it on and find out?"

* * *

><p>"I feel naked,"<p>

"You feel fine! Don't worry so much about it,"

"You're not the one who has to be like this all evening," I whispered back into my boyfriend's ear, my voice turning sour and negative. He just laughed it off though, sending me his cute, little smile before turning to Mikasa to start up an actual conversation.

We were all sitting at the table, only waiting for my mother to cut up the chicken and put it in the salad so that we could eat. The table was oblong, and since we were a total of 6 people, there was two on both sides, and one at each end. I was sitting at Armin's side, and while Mikasa was facing him, I was left with sitting straight in front of Levi. My mother was the one sitting in front of us, while my dad was in the other end at Armin and Mikasa.

I couldn't resist fiddling with the shorts, as I kept trying to pull the fabric further over my thighs to cover up more skin. It kept rolling back into place though, lying tightly over both my ass and my nether regions, keeping it all in place, though making it rather uncomfortable to wear. It was too revealing as well, but at least I was glad that the table covered that up. I looked up to shoot an angry look in Levi's direction, which he responded to with lazily raising an eyebrow.

"Jerk," I hissed under my breath so that no one else than he could hear it, but he only responded silently, lifting the corner of his mouth up in a smirk.

"I'm sorry, is this amusing to you?" I asked angrily, trying to keep my voice as low as possible, while the others kept their conversations louder and therefore unaware.

"Would it surprise you if I said yes?" He answered back, whispering as well. To this I just snorted in annoyance, but before I was able to answer, my mother came over to sit down with the bowl of salad in her hands.

"Well, dinner is served," She chirped happily as she placed it in the middle of the table, and everyone hummed in unison.

"It looks delicious mom," Mikasa said, sending a little smile to Carla, which seemed to made her overly happy.

"Oh, I'm glad! Now please everyone, go ahead and take as much as you'd like!"

And as ordered, we all grabbed our plates and filled it with the chicken salad, excited to finally get something down our stomachs.

"This tastes really great Carla," Levi said as he put another portion into his mouth, chewing it lightly.

"Oh, that's good to hear, honey." Carla smiled at him, caressing his hand slightly before turning her attention to her own food again.

"Ass kisser," I muttered, rolling my eyes in disgust, and even though this remark was just planned for myself, Levi still managed to hear it.

"What did you just say?" He growled, hammering his fork down on the table. Everyone around the table got silent and watched, since they had learned that it was best that way when we started bickering.

When had it become so normal?

"Nothing," I grunted, shrugging it off, trying to keep my cool. Levi wasn't falling for that though, as his eyes shot daggers at me.

"If you've got something to say, then say it,"

I clenched my jaw as I considered if it was the right move to confront him about it now. My anger, of course, had a different view on things. It just wanted to burst out right here and now, getting everything out on the table.

"Okay, fine! You're jealous of me, and wants my life and everything that I have. It's pathetic," I spat out, staring at him with large eyes full of rage. His was filled with rage as well, and even his hands had turned into fists, resting on the edge of the table.

"Bullshit. You're the pathetic one, if you really think that," He answered, apparently still able to keep his voice calm. Well, calmer than mine at least.

"Are you seriously calling me pathetic? You're the one who can't stop bothering me!"

Levi's eyes squinted, and since he didn't answer that right away, an uncomfortable silence appeared. Then he suddenly turned his head to Carla, looking determined at her.

"Eren said that nobody liked me today. That I wasn't even allowed to hang out with them,"

Carla's mouth dropped, as she turned to me.

"That is not how I raised you, Eren Jaeger!"

Low blow. Was he really going to pull my own mother into this? Then fine, I could play this game as well.

"Well, Levi was the one who put pepper spray on all my clothes!"

Levi stood up by this though he was leaning in over the table to look at me more closely.

"I've overheard Eren having phonesex with Armin!"

What the hell? That wasn't even true! I stood up as well, even more pissed off now. If he wanted to do it that way, then fine. I could lie as well.

"Levi masturbates when he thinks I'm asleep!"

Levi's mouth turned into an o-shape, and almost everyone gasped in a mix of shock and embarassment.

"Eren brought condoms and plans on using them!"

This was almost a screaming match by now, both of our voices raising dangerously high.

"Levi is in love with me!"

" … "

Complete silence.

I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't have any more good remarks or if he was just too surprised, but he didn't say any more. Instead he started at me with wide eyes, pushing the chair back loudly as he took a step backwards. And just like that, it was over. He clenched his jaw and stared at me with eyes that were filled with an intense emotion that I couldn't quite figure out, and then – he was gone. Ran out of the room and out into the hall, leaving us all behind in a tense and awkward atmosphere.

"Eren Jaeger, whatever is going on with you, I want this to stop right now."

My mothers voice was almost shaking with anger, as she stood up as well. But this wasn't anger as in rage – it was the one that was created only to be whispered in a hissing tone, as she looked at me with decisive eyes. This only happened rarely, and that was when you knew that you had crossed that invisible line, that your mother was so angry that she couldn't even yell it – it had to be whispered, and hearing it was almost even more scary.

I knew right then and there that I was in some deep shit.

"I will not tolerate your fighting any more. This is something that needs to be stopped right now, or else you'll ruin the rest of this trip. Go after him and apologise right now, or else."

I tried swallowing the large lump in my throat as I nodded weakly.

" … Y-Yes mom," I mumbled before turning around and running the same way that he had gone, leaving the rest of my family behind.

"Hey, Levi, wait up man!" I yelled, though he was nowhere to be seen. Though the front door was left open, so it wasn't hard to guess where he had gone to. "Levi!"

He was walking down the small road, and as I ran after him I couldn't help but wonder how he could walk so fast when having such short legs.

"Will you just stop already!" I yelled after him as my breath turned into small pants. I finally caught up to him, and the first thing I did was grabbing his shoulder to stop him from going any further.

"Seriously, what is your – "

He interrupted me by taking me by surprise, pushing me away roughly only seconds after I had grabbed him.

"Fuck off, Eren." He hissed, looking at me with squinted eyes.

"I just wanted to apologise, why are you getting so upset with me?"

"Because you fucking … You … " He seemed lost for words, as if he wasn't sure how he was supposed to phrase it.

I was going to come with a sarcastic remark, but stopped myself in time, thinking that it'd probably be better if I kept it neutral. I was the one who was supposed to be mad at him right now, yet I was still standing here, forced to apologise to this jerk.

"Levi," I started out, waiting until he was focusing on me again. "I'm sorry,"

Levi's reaction wasn't really what I had imagined. Though then again, I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to think. He truly just kept surprising me. He had raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, and staring at me as if he was waiting for something. I had already apologised, what more did he want from me?

"Brat, don't say something that you don't mean. You clearly hate my guts,"

I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Um … Eh, no … Of course I don't, uh – "

Levi groaned loudly.

"Stop pissing me off! You know, this is exactly the reason why you deserve getting your clothes pepper sprayed,"

"So you _did _do it! I knew it!"

"I never said that I did it?"

Now it was my turn to prim my lips and raise an eyebrow. Levi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. I did it,"

"AHA!"

"Oh god, whatever. I was actually going to tell you, but how was I supposed to know that you would change clothes so quickly?"

I took a step closer, placing my hands on my hips and placing my weight on the other foot.

"Why didn't you just tell me when we were talking at the pool?"

"Well … I only realised that I regretted it afterwards. I guess I just figured out that I don't really want to continue these … Pranks. Not anymore,"

I bit my bottom lip, thinking back over those crazy, odd pranks that we had done to each other, forcing the other person into humiliating and horrifying situations. But it had all started out because of hate … I wasn't even completely sure, but in that moment, I realised that I had started to see them as fun. A challenge, something to prove myself and my worth.

"Well … I guess we've both crossed the line a few times … " I mumbled, looking back at Levi. As I said it, he suddenly looked down at his fingers that were fiddling with the end of his shirt. He suddenly seemed nervous … It felt rather odd, seeing the big, bad Levi Ackerman like this.

"About crossing lines … I'm ready sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have done that," He mumbled under his breath, his voice so low that I had almost missed it. But I was glad that I heard it, because it was probably something that he would never say again. "I guess I'm not really the best at making the right decisions, but … I also need you to know that I didn't do it because I'm in love with you. Because I'm not," He had looked up again to stare deeply into my eyes again, holding it locked in place before continuing. "I did it because … Because I guess I like boys. And since I thought that you liked me, I just … Well. As I said, I'm not good at making the right decisions. And it's not really something that I'm proud of,"

I didn't dare to move. I didn't even dare to speak. My jaw had slowly dropped and my eyes had widened in reaction to his speech, but otherwise I was too frozen up to actually do anything else. It was like meeting a deer in the woods and being too afraid to move, because then that might scare it away.

Was Levi seriously opening up to me right now? This boy with such a cold and hard exterior, was showing me his inner self, revealing a weakness of his … Was I really hearing right, or was this just a dream? I didn't know how to feel about this, though he only emotion that I recognised within myself was a rather surprising one …

I felt proud. Important. Significant. As if I was the only one in the world who was allowed to see this side of Levi Ackerman. This boy, that I had once hated, was now treating me with importance. With respect. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Oi, brat. Stop looking like a damn fool and close that mouth of ours,"

My jaw snapped in place once more, but I still didn't feel like I could come up with an adequate answer to that.

"It's okay. I forgive you," I ended up saying, sending him a smile that started out small but ended up widening from ear to ear. This resulted in a little smile from Levi as well, which I saw as a succes. It might not be much, but it was a genuine one, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm glad,"

* * *

><p><strong>So Levi finally revealed that he's gay! HALLELUJAH, NOW WE CAN FINALLY GET CLOSER TO THE GOOD STUFF! Haha. So what are your thoughts on this chapter? There's quite a lot of drama and overreacting (from both Eren and Levi) but I still hope that you liked it!<strong>

**On another note, I would like to remind all of you lovelies that I created an account on Instagram for you guys, so that I could give you small treats like sneak peeks of the next chapters and cute pics of Ereri while we're all waiting impatiently for another chapter to be updated, heh ~ You should follow me! My name is: Ererilove**

**Anyways, have a great weekend you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize in advance for stupid spelling mistakes, or other unfortunate things that you may encounter.**

**But, hey! I'm back. This chapter isn't super long (not short either), but I hope that you'll enjoy it. **

**Btw, shoutout to Angelstar989 who is really cool and nice and is the a part of the reason why you guys got this chapter tonight!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

As we just kept standing there, it wasn't surprising when the cold started to bother my bare legs and arms, making me shiver all over. I started trying to pull the shorts further down, trying to cover my thighs, hoping to make some distance from the low temperature. It refused to do what I wanted though, and I quickly gave up with an annoyed grunt.

"Can we go back now?" I looked up at Levi again to make sure that he would answer me, only to find that he was already staring at me. The angry expression on his face was long gone, and it had left an amused one instead.

"What is it?" I asked in confusion, not understanding what was so entertaining to him right now.

"I can't believe you're actually wearing something like that. It's so … " Levi's eyes moved from my legs up to my eyes to catch my gaze. " … Revealing,"

My cheeks and ears turned red instantly, and my hands immediately rushed down to cover up whatever he meant by 'revealing'.

"W-Well, this is your fault anyway!" I protested, turning my head away with a loud "Hmpf!"

"Haha. Sorry," He said, though it didn't sound like he was sorry at all. "Let's get back inside before you freeze your balls off, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes, not really amused that Levi already had the indecency to talk so easily about my balls.

We walked back in silence, both deep in thoughts. When we entered the house again, the warmth quickly embraced my shivering legs, finally making me able to relax a little bit again. I breathed out in relief, but before I could even take another breath again, Levi had already walked through the hallway and into the kitchen. I followed, confused of why he suddenly had such a rush. Being just behind him I stepped into the kitchen, looking over the top of his head. There was no other than Carla, and she was only there because the table only was half-cleared for plates and pots.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask where everyone else had went, but before I could do anything, Levi had started moving again, this time towards the table. Without even a word, he started carrying the dirty tableware to the sink where my mom stood. I kept standing there, baffled at the situation and how it had evolved. But most of all, I was afraid to move because of my mom. Was she mad that we had ruined the dinner and the mood? I was convinced that if I let my presence be known, she would start yelling.

So I kept myself in place, not daring to move even the lightest. Instead, I watched Levi as he walked around, helping in cleaning up the place. He worked fast, his hands never faltering the slightest. It was the same as my mom, but she was used to it after so many years. So where did Levi get it from?

As I wondered, the place ended up spotless. The dishwasher had been started, and now there was nothing more to do.

"There's food in the refrigerator, if you're still hungry," Mom said, as she turned around. She looked at me, but she was talking to the both of us. She was holding a dishcloth in her hands, as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Oh. Thanks mom," I said, fumbling with the end of my shirt. Was I the only one feeling awkward? I probably was … They both looked rather comfortable.

"Did you work out your problems?" She tilted her head, sending me a soft smile that gave me a sudden desire to run into her arms and hug her.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Levi said, answering for me. I nodded in agreement, sending my mom a little smile.

"Where is everybody?" I hurried myself to ask, as I didn't recall us being gone for that long.

"Dad and Mikasa wanted to talk a walk down the beach. Armin didn't feel so well apparently, so he went to bed. And I'm … Here," A little chuckle followed after that, and then she threw the dishcloth onto the kitchen counter. "But I think I'll go to bed as well. Maybe read another chapter of my book. It's been a very long day after all,"

"That's true," I nodded, watching as she came towards me. "Sleep well when you get that far, then."

"Thank you, darling. And don't stay up too late yourself. I don't want to see you all grumpy and tired tomorrow morning," She stopped up in front of me, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. She pressed her lips against my forehead, humming lowly. "Love you,"

Surprised, but happy about the unexpected loving gestures, I returned the hug.  
>"Love you too, Mom."<p>

She let go and went over to Levi. Not even giving him time to protest, she pulled him into a hug as well, chuckling lowly as he gasped in surprise. I could see her lips moving near his ear for a few seconds before she pulled away from him as well, and my eyebrow lifted as my curiousity grew.

What had she said to him? He was grinning, that smug little smile on his lips, and I unconsciously crossed my arms in slight annoyance.

"See you tomorrow, boys."

And by that she had left the room, leaving us alone.

"So … " I mumbled, trying to break the silence, though I was probably just making it more awkward for myself.

"So? So I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed now." Levi stated, before turning his back to me as well.

"Oh, okay. Well then, I guess I should – " Before I had finished my sentence he had already left the room, leaving me behind. I sighed lowly, not even bothering to finish the sentence, before moving towards the door as well.

When I got to my room's door, I couldn't help but to hesitate, letting my hand linger on the doorknob. I didn't know exactly why, but I wasn't sure what to expect once I entered this room, and the thought frightened me. Still, I convinced myself that it was just a silly thought, and pushed the door open. The room was covered in darkness, making me believe that Armin had gone to bed at first. But this wasn't the case. As soon as I had gotten inside and closed the door, the lamp at the nightstand was turned on, revealing Armin who was sitting up, leaning against the wall.

"Hey you. I thought you were asleep," I said, sending him a little smile that he didn't return.

"I wasn't," Armin answered, looking my way, but not completely at me – it was like his eyes were focused on something behind me, though there wasn't anything there.

"Oh … I just heard you aren't feeling well." I said, walking over to sit on my side of the bed, immediately crawling under the duvet. I was craving the warmth underneath it, yet since it hadn't been used, it was completely cold. Great.

"I'm not sick, if that's what you're asking," Armin mumbled, pulling his legs up so he could wrap his arms around them and rest his chin on the kneecaps, all while keeping his gaze pointed at me.

"Oh … Well, that's good." I wasn't sure what else to say, so I just kept my mouth shut after that. Armin clearly seemed like he needed to get something off his chest, so I would just wait for him to gather up to courage to spit it out.

It didn't take long for that to happen.

"What's going on between you and Levi?"

The question surprised me. That was what he had been thinking and worrying about?

"Um … Nothing?" I said, still quite baffled.

"No, don't say that. I know that something isn't right. The way you're acting towards each other … It's not right. I thought your pranks were harmless, but I don't know … Ugh," Armin drove a hand through his hair, revealing his forehead that so often before had been hidden away. It was a rare sight to see Armin this frustrated and at a loss for words. "I just … I know you said that you hated him, but … The whole scene at dinner. I just don't … Please explain what's going on. I don't understand,"

I furrowed my brows. I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. So instead, I answered him with a new question.

"It's so weird to see you like this. You always know everything, I don't really recall a time where you didn't have some sort of idea of what was going on,"

"Eren, you're my boyfriend, of course this is a whole new field for me. I don't know the proper way to react in these types of scenarios!" Armin said, raising his tone a bit, letting his frustration shine through. I couldn't hide my astonishment of this.

"These types of scenarios? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm just trying to say … Ugh, I don't even know myself. I just don't like what is going on between you and Levi. Something isn't right,"

I raised an eyebrow, chewing my lip as I thought about what he was telling me.

"Armin," I started out, just to say anything because I didn't have any clue on how to go on from there. "You don't really know the whole truth, so I get that it seems confusing for you. But really, there is nothing going on. Actually, I don't even know what you are referring to, when you say it like that,"

"I'm referring to the weird tension. I want to know if something happened between you,"

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" I asked surprised.

"No! No, not really … "

But even though he had said those words, he had still hesitated. And the silence between us seemed to only point in one direction.

"Come on, Armin! I wouldn't do that, you know that!"

Armin wasn't even looking at me any more. His cheeks were red, and he staring right ahead, avoiding my gaze. Did he believe me?

"I'm sorry, it's just … The line between love and hate is a very thin one. All of that bickering of yours could easily be seen as sexual tension … I don't want to accuse you of anything. I trust you completely, Eren, it's just … I don't trust _him_,"

My eyes widened when hearing him say those words. This was almost surreal. Yet, he was right at some points. But most of them was something that Eren was having a hard time realising and accepting himself. So how could he discuss something like that with Armin, his boyfriend? This was a subject that should be talked about among best friends, but sadly it was becoming harder and harder to keep that title with Armin.

"Well, maybe you should have a little more faith in him then," The words came out by themselves before I could stop them, and Armin immediately snapped his head in my direction, surprised by my wrods. I was surprised as well, not having expected to defend Levi like that.

"Why should I?"

"Because he might not be that bad!" I kept going, not sure why though.

"Not that bad? Then tell me why he isn't. Convince me, and I will stop worrying about it."

"I … I can't,"

"You can't?"

I shook my head, and now it was my turn to look away. Armin sat up onto his knees, to better focus on me. He clenched his hands into fists, though they were just resting on his thighs.

"Why not?"

"I can't just tell you. It's private," I wasn't sure why I was keeping it a secret, but for some reason I didn't want Armin to know what Levi had confided in me. I still felt privileged and happy to be the only one knowing, and I wasn't going to stab Levi in the back and tell Armin.

"Yes, you can! I'm your boyfriend, Eren, I need to know these kind of things!"

Oh, so he was bringing up the boyfriend card?

"Well, maybe I just need you to be my bestfriend right now!" I exclaimed, clenching my jaw in frustration.

"And I need my boyfriend!" He immediately yelled afterwards, raising his fists to show how serious he was.

The silence that followed was almost deadly, our eyes almost sparkling with all the angry tension between us, before I finally answered him, my voice now sounding low and filled with bitterness.

"Well, maybe I don't want that anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch. I know that their break up was inevitable, but I still feel really bad for Armin. This whole situation really sucks for him. <strong>

**Anyways, I'm sorry that I've been taking forever to upload. I've been dealing with a lot of crappy stuff lately, and haven't been feeling very good. So I hope that you can bear over with me ~**

**But I still want to thank you for being so patient with me! And I hope that you're all feeling well ... Have a nice weekend!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Wh-What?" Armin stopped his movements, and his arms fell down as if they were made of spaghetti. He looked at me with such confusion and hurt in his eyes, it was almost unbearable to continue on with this conversation.

How could I hurt this person, whom I cared for so deeply?

"I … I dont – "

"No, I _know _what you said. I heard it," Armin quickly interrupted, his eyes widening. "Don't patronise me like that,"

"I'm not trying to patronise you," I instantly said, sitting up more straight to be able to better focus on Armin. "I would never do that,"

"Then why … Why … ?" Armin placed his hand over his eyes, covering them up as he lowered his head. I tried to swallow as a giant lump had placed itself in my throat. I felt so bad already, so if Armin started crying … How could I go through with it, if he started crying?

"Armin, I'm so sorry, but … I just don't love you that way. It doesn't have anything to do with Levi! I just don't want to pretend to be in a relationship where I don't feel the same … Connection … As the other person do. I just … I want my best friend back,"

When he didn't answer me, I tried reaching out for his shoulder, but that was when Armin looked up again. I had expected tears, but instead I was met with anger and rage.

"_Don't touch me!_" He exclaimed, as he hit out after my hand, and succeeding. On instinct I moved away, hitting my back against the wall.

There was no way to describe my bewilderment. Armin had never been violent with me before. Actually, he had never been violent before, _at all._

"A-Armin … "

"_D-Don't_! Don't say my name in that tone … You can _never_ say my name like that ever again!" Armin's voice had become ragged and shaky, barely covering up the sob that was stuck in his throat.

It broke my heart, seeing him like this.

"Please don't – "

"Please don't _what_?!" He said, grabbing his pillow and hugged it tightly to his stomach. "Please don't hate me? Please don't think badly of me? Please don't think that I don't love you? Well, _guess what. _Don't go spitting out words that doesn't mean _shit,_"

My jaw dropped in astonishment as I had never heard Armin speak like that – and this gave Armin the opportunity that he had wanted. He pulled the pillow out from his chest and swung it right into my face. I fell backwards, landing on my ass and looking up at him – shocked, to say it mildly.

"Get out! _Get out!_" He screamed at me, throwing the pillow right at me. I felt my heart starting to beat faster as the panic spread through my body. If it kept going like this, I would loose him before I ould even start to make amends.

And it only gave me a bad premonition of what to come.

"Armin, _listen to me,_" I exclaimed, looking into his eyes with as much intensity as I could muster. "Please try to understand!"

"No, you listen to me! I don't want to see you right now, so _get the fuck out!_"

Another pillow was thrown, hitting me in the face. I couldn't dodge it, so I decided to stand up instead.

"Now! Get out_ now_!"

I backed away slowly, staring at the enraged boy who was sitting in the bed that we had shared only moments ago. It didn't seem like I would be able to talk him into reasoning with me anymore, yet I was still hesistant about leaving.

It felt like if I left now, I wouldn't be able to come back. That if I turned my back on him now, I wouldn't be able to fix this.

But I also knew that it was too much right now – Armin was too upset to be calmed down by me.

There was nothing more I could do.

I sent him one last look before turning to the door and opening it. I wanted to say some last words to him, but it was like they were stuck in my throat, refusing to be spoken.

_I'm sorry._

Only as I had closed the door before another _dunk_ was heard. I guessed it to be another pillow that had been thrown at it in frustration, but there was no way to tell anymore. I sighed silently, starinh down at my hand that was still resting on the doorknob. I really didn't want to let go.

"Are you okay?"

I gasped, turning around in surprise at the sudden presence of another person. My eyes locked themselves with his immediately, as I reached up to cover my chest with my hand. I could feel my heart racing.

"Jesus Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack,"

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention. I was just worried, I guess … You two are making an awful lot of noise,"

Being reminded of it again, I lowered my head and sighed.

" … Oh,"

"Don't be like that,"

Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door and into his own room. I tripped backwards, and it was only by luck that I didn't fall on my ass again.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, looking at him with confusion.

"It was probably better to get away from that door. If I was able to hear your argument, Armin would probably be able to hear us talk as well if we kept standing right outside his room.

I gulped, realising that he was right. And then … I realised something even worse.

"Y-You heard?"

Levi sent me a little smile, but there was nothing happy about it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop,"

I sat down at the bed nearest to me, and then proceeding to fall onto my back, sighing loudly.

"It's okay … "

I felt tired. Too tired to think about it anymore. My whole body felt heavy, and it was almost like I could fall asleep right here and now, and sleep the whole night through.

Worst part of it was just, that I didn't have any place to sleep. I had been thrown out of my own bed, after all.

"Can I ask you something?" Levi had placed himself by my side, sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the bed. When I opened my eyes, I could look straight up and see right into his eyes. He had leaned over me to get my attention, and he had suceeded.

"Uh – Y-Yes?" I stammered, my cheeks flustering by the sudden closeness. I felt rather uncomfortable by this, not to mention I could even feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Did you break up because of me?"

My eyes widened, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Wh-What?"

"I heard you talking about me. About me and you. And then suddenly Armin was yelling, and you were thrown out. I mean … It seems pretty clear,"

"N-No! It wasn't like that," I quickly said, sitting up as well – or tried, at least. My forehead hit his, and I fell back in the bed, groaning loudly in pain.

"What the hell, Jaeger?" Levi groaned as well, his hand covering his forehead. "Don't be so reckless!"

"Sorry!" I sat up more carefully now, placing myself in the crossed-legged position as well. "I just … No, it wasn't because of you. We had problems before, no – I had problems before all of this … " I took a deep breath and then looking away to avoid his gaze. It felt embarassing to tell him, but it would feel even more embarassing if I was to look into his eyes while doing so.

"We got together because we both found out that we were into boys … I guess it just felt natural, you know … Obvious to be together after that. But I never … Felt the way that he felt … The way that he _feels_,"

"Oh," Was his only answer.

I stared at him for a while, trying to figure out what he was thinking, but to no luck.

"I was the one who broke up with him," I ended up finally saying. "He didn't break up with me because of you. I … I was … I was the one who … " The last words were caught in my throat, refusing to come out. I could feel my eyes getting watery, so I quickly lowered my head to hide my weakness.

"Oh my god, what have I done … " I mumbled as I started to realise what had just happened. I buried my face, though I felt more like I just wanted to hide away completely under a cover.

"Calm down. It's not your fault,"

I could hear the soothing words being whispered in my ear at the same time as arms were being wrapped around me in a warm embrace. It was an awkward and uncomfortable position to be hugged in, so I straightened my back and moved closer. Instead of buried in my hands I could now hide my face away by burying it into Levi's shirt, while gripping it tightly with my hands. The hands had muffled the sounds I had been making before, but now it was only the thin fabric of his, and that couldn't stop my sobs from being heard.

"I th-think I f-fucked up," I whispered, my shoulders shaking against his arms that kept themselves tightly wrapped around me. I had no idea why Levi was being so kind to me right now, especially after everything that had happened between us. Yet that was the last thing on my mind right this minute – Right now, I just gladly received his kindness.

"You didn't. You made the right choice, it … It just hurts right now," He mumbled, his chin resting on the top of my head. "But it'll get better, I promise,"

I didn't answer that, because there was nothing more to say. I knew that he was right, so there was no point in spitting out words that didn't mean anything. Instead I just kept sobbing quietly, until there was no more tears left in me.

However, by then I had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>It wasn't Armin's sweet smile that woke me that morning. Or his cute, sleeping face. Or his relaxing voice that would reach in and pull me out of whatever dream I was having.<p>

Instead I woke up, cold and alone, in a bed that wasn't mine. This strange feeling of finding myself sleeping in some unknown persons bed made me awake at once, though it didn't take me long to recognise the room. This was Mikasa and Levi's – sure enough, Mikasa's bed was on the other side of the room. She was even still sleeping in her bed, her back turned towards me. So it must sontill be morning, since even Mikasa hadn't awoken yet.

So now that just left the last question – where was Levi?

If I had spent the night in his bed … Where had he spent his night?

I got up, glad that I were at least still dressed in the clothes from last night, and silently got out of the room. As I stood in the hallway, I couldn't help but notice that the door to Armin's room was closed, and I wondered if he was still in there. Of course there was no way to tell if he was, especially because I was too afraid of walking in there. What sight would be waiting for me inside?

Instead I climbed down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. I had literally no idea how to deal with the situation once I met the others at breakfast. I was aware that Levi knew, but did my mother? Since Levi had heard, there was a good chance that my mother had did as well, even though she was sleeping downstairs while Levi had been sleeping right across the hall. Mikasa and dad definitely hadn't heard, since they had been at the beach at the time, but I could never be too sure.

And who wouldn't say that Levi had told them what had happened? Even though he had been kind to me yesterday, there was no way of knowing if he was going to stab me in the back. After all, there was no way of knowing if I could actually trust him, especially after everything that had happened.

"Good morning, darling." Mom greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. She was cutting out several pieces of fruits on the chopping board, probably making some sort of breakfast for all of us.

"Hey mom," I greeted, looking around the room. There was no one but us. "Where's dad? And everyone else?"

"Dad is reading the paper in the livingroom, and Levi is in the swimmingpool. Mikasa and Armin are still sleeping, I suppose."

"Ahh, alright then."

"Actually now that you are here, wouldn't you be a dear and go tell everyone that breakfast is ready?"

My face became pale and my limbs became stiff as I realised what that meant. There was no way that I could get out of my mother's request without revealing to her what had happened between us.

"O-Okay … " I mumbled, unsure where to start. If Armin was the one I feared the most, I should probably save him for last. Maybe I could even ask Mikasa to do it for me? No matter what, I should probably just try and get through this day as quickly as possible.

I stepped into the livingroom, spotting out my father at once. As my mother had already said, he was reading the paper while sitting in the couch, making me unable to see his face completely.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Mom says breakfast is ready,"

"Mmh-hmm,"

And with that I headed outside to greet Levi. Though he wasn't actually there as my mother had said that he would be – there was no one in sight.

I was standing right in front of the swimming pool as I had been told he would be in, but it was empty except for a few leaves floating on the surface.

"Levi? Leeeeeevi?" I called out, forming my hands in front of my mouth to make my voice louder. I stood in silence for a moment, looking around to spot him, but he didn't appear.

"Eh … " So, where could he be? The annex, perhaps?

I looked at the direction it was in, and even though it looked untouched, I took the chance anyway and walked towards it. The additional building was small and had only one door. It was supposed to be containing the indoor spa bath, though it had stayed unused for such a long time that there was even dark fabric covering up the windows making it impossible for me to spot him from the outside.

How bothersome that I had to go to such lengths to tell Levi that breakfast was ready. Why couldn't he just have been sleeping like Mikasa was?

Oh yeah, that was right … I was the one who had stolen his bed, after all. Even if he had been sleeping, how would I have been able to find him if he had been sleeping some unknown place?

Without even knocking I opened the door to make way. The steam met me immediately, making it rather hard to breathe when your lungs was used to fresh air.

I started coughing rather heavily while blinking several times to make my eyes more used to the steamy area.

"L-Levi?" I called out, not really expecting an answer as I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me. "Are you in here?" Someone clearly had to be in here, otherwise there shouldn't be any steam. But I was having a hard time understanding why Levi would be in a spa bath like this, and even so early in the morning.

"Hmm?" A groaning voice could be heard from the other side of the room, and I stepped forward while trying to get my eyes to adapt. At least, I was able to make out some of my surroundings by now, even if it wasn't much.

"Levi, is that you?" I asked in a lowly tone as I took another step forward and – _BADUNK_

"_Ahhh!_" I fell down into the hot water before me, instantly scolding my skin from the surprising warmth of the water. The hole wasn't deep so the water only went to my thighs. This would mean that even my clothes wouldn't have become wet – If only I hadn't fallen in, that is.

"Stupid brat," Levi mumbled, grabbing me under my armpits before my head got under water. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry," I gasped, my hands reaching up to his shoulders for support. "I c-couldn't see anything and fell in … "

"My god … " Levi sighed, lifting me up so that I could stand on my legs again. Apparently I had fallen down into the spa bath where Levi had been sitting. It was one of those circle formed ones with a step at the ends. I was standing in the middle of it, so that the water now went to my belly button. Levi was standing in front of my, however he seemed to be … _Ehh?!_

"Why are you taller than me?!" I exclaimed in surprise, looking _up _at Levi. He was looking down at me, his hands placed on his hips.

"Don't patronise me!" He said with an annoyed tone, nudging my shoulder so that I was forced to take a step away if I didn't want to fall backwards again. "I'm standing on the damn step, brat."

"Oh," I took a deep breath while studying him from top to toe. "Why, um … " Somehow I had become distracted by his half-naked body being so close to me. He was only wearing shorts, and his stomach was something that had my eyes lingering a little to long. "Uh, wh-why are you in here this early in the morning?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to try and get my attention up to his face again. I noticed after a few seconds, quickly looking up and into his eyes once more.

"Well, _someone _slept in _my_ bed, so I had to sleep on the couch. As a result, my back is killing me … And I was once told that a spa bath like this relaxed all your muscles."

"Oh … I'm sorry," I mumbled, immediately feeling ashamed as I was reminded once more of what had happened yesterday. We stood there for a few minutes, as I had seemingly forgotten what my first intention of coming here had been.

"Wanna join me?"

"H-Huh?" I looked around the bath, not sure if that was a good idea. I already felt awkward and uncomfortable, especially when being in the presence of a naked Levi, so it probably would be better to get out of here instead of staying. However, just as I were about to open my mouth to say no, Levi interrupted me.

"You must be pretty tired as well, after everything that has happened … I mean – " He sat down on the step, leaning back and crossing the left leg over the right one. He looked up at me, raising a challenging eyebrow. " – You did cry yourself to sleep,"

My whole face flustered, and I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth and nose to cover it up as a result.

"Don't mock me,"

"I wasn't,"

We stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

"Oh, come on Eren. You clearly need to get it off your chest," He sighed, leaning forward and making a hand gesture to tell me that I should come closer. "You can talk to me,"

"I don't know … " I hesistated, looking away. I still wasn't sure if I could trust Levi. But I was also reminded that he had been kind to me yesterday … So what was the point of doing that, if not that he wanted stop giving me hardships? Unless he was going to take advantage of my words, and use it later for some cruel joke. There was really no way to tell. Even though he seemed genuine right now, there was no way for me to tell if it was some kind of facade.

"Come on now, don't be shy," Levi let out a small chuckle has he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down in a sitting position at his side. I let out a little whine of surprise, though I didn't resist.

"Have you already forgotten how I opened up to you last night? You shouldn't be afraid of doing the same," He said, looking at me with a serious gaze again. "This way, I guess we'll be even,"

"I suppose that's true … " I mumbled, avoiding his intense gaze as my fingers fiddled with the wet fabric of my shirt. He was right, after all he had opened up to me yesterday, telling me about his sexual orientation. If he really trusted me by telling me such a big thing, why was I so afraid of talking to him about this?

"He's so angry," I mumbled, looking down at my busy hands. "I'm not sure he'll forgive me. Ever. I've never seen him like that before … He has never been violent or used bad words like that … "

"Violent how?" Levi asked, and I wasn't sure if I were just imagining the worried tone in his voice.  
>"He just … Pushed me, and threw pillows. At least he didn't hit me, but … Armin's a gentle soul. So the fact that he wanted to hurt me by using physical violence is … Is bad,"<p>

"I see," Levi mumbled, and silence quickly grew thick between us.

"What are you going to do now then?" He asked after a long moment. I looked up and into his eyes, sighing lowly.

"I suppose i'll … Give him space?" I shrugged, feeling down with a rather defeatist attitude.

"That's probably a good idea. Now that he has gotten some time to cool down, you don't know how he'll react. The best thing to do is to wait until he approaches you, and then take it from there,"

I nodded, agreeing silently with what he was saying.

"Yeah … You're right,"

"Cheer up, brat. Don't look so sullen,"

"What, who are you calling sullen?" I made a _hmpf_-sound and crossed my arms, feeling rather offended by his comment. "You're the one who walks around all the time, looking like someone who can smells farts all the time,"

"_What_? Farts? What are you talking about, brat?!" Levi gasped, primming his lips together and crinkling his nose in annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh at that, raising my hand to point directly at his face.

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Damn it, Jaeger! Shut up with that nonsense!" Levi groaned, grabbing my shirt and pulling me down under water. I was pulled up again as quickly as I had been, though the difference was just that I was now completely wet and gasping after air.

"Wh-What the hell?! I thought we were done doing pranks on each other?" I protested, slapping his hands lightly to make him release his grip on my shirt. However, even though I tried sounding serious, I still couldn't help but laugh by the whole situation.

"Oh come on, as if I have any intention of that," Levi said, rolling his eyes. Apparently my laughter had an affect on him as well, as his otherwise cold face expression broke with a smile.

But my laughter soon stopped again as I heard what he had said.

"Do you mean that?" I asked calmly, feeling rather serious at this very moment. Levi clearly notices the change in the athmosphere, as his smile disappeared, and he furrowed his eyebrows questioningly instead.

"What?"

"That you don't want to … Do that anymore?"

"Eren, I've already said that I don't want to fight with you anymore. It was stupid to provoke and tease you in the past, but seriously, I mean it when I way that I'm done with that. The last thing you need right now is another quarrel with someone … You need to focus on fixing things with Armin,"

"Ah, you're absolutely right … I need to focus on Armin right now," I mumbled, nodding in agreement as the thoughts flew through my head. "And Armin thinks that you're involved in this somehow … Even though I've tried telling him that it's not like that,"

Levi looked at me in silence for a second, before letting go of my shirt and standing up.

"So you're saying that it would be best if we didn't socialise with each other right now?"

I nodded silently before standing up as well.

"Fine. Whatever," Levi said, before getting up from the bath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist. "I don't mind."

Even though I was the one saying the words, I still felt bad. We had finally reached a point where none of us wanted to harm or tease each other anymore, and now I was forced to stop it all from progressing further. Even though it was for the cause of Armin, I still couldn't help but to have this bad feeling in my stomach that was telling me that I was about to lose something precious.

_Don't be stupid, _I quickly thought to myself. _How can I lose something that I didn't even have in the first place?_

"Well, uh … Actually, breakfast is ready, so we should probably head inside to the others," I said hesistantly, before turning to the door. Levi followed silently, closing the door behind us as we walked out.

Without saying anything further, we walked towards the main house, unaware of the familiar blonde observing us from his room's window above us.

* * *

><p><strong>My heart aches for Armin. <strong>

**I've literally used all weekend on this damn chapter. My writer's block was strong in this one. But here you have it! Now I'm gonna go celebrate by eating hella lot of rye bread for dinner, since I'm a poor student who can't afford proper ingredients, haha. (though I shouldn't complain, other people probably's got it worse than me).**

**Oh well, I should probably go now ... Stay lovely, people!**

**Instagram: Ererilove**


End file.
